Shattered Tears
by BloodyRainDrops
Summary: Sakura Has become cold. She's given up on any hope in life as everything and everyone that meant anything to her has abandoned her But when things begin to topple back into her life can she handle her innerfeelings of love, hope, and emotions? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Sickening Dreams

**Summary: **Sakura Has become cold. She's given up on any hope in life as everything and everyone that meant anything to her has abandoned her. But when things begin to topple back into her life can she handle all ofher innerfeelings of love, hope, and emotions? Can she regain the once joyful person that she has locked away deep inside?SasuSaku. -I warn you now. If you dont like any other sides of Sakura other than the happy happy joy joy Sakura I advise you do not read. Ive warned you-

Hi This is my first story I hope you like it... Please R & R... bye

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Of the Naruto Characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one**: Sickening Dreams

Sweat Drizzled over her body and tears flowed from her clasped eyes. A pain grew inside her stomach making her unsteady. Her heart rate increased dramatically. Her arms shook from the pain. Her body heated up in a flash. She was completely numb as the sensation in her stomach yearned for release. She felt like throwing up. Her mind was racing with emotion and her face twitched slightly with an overwhelming feeling. She moaned out feeling neither pleasure nor pain. Her body was blank and her mind was too. There was nothing she could do.

Her eyes forced themselves open to find the dark night sky gleaming in to her room. She sat up with a shock. She had had that dream again.

The night sky grew dawn and Sakura lay in her bed unable to fall back asleep. She had one thing on her mind and it was bugging the hell out of her. 'He' was on her mind haunting her brain ever since that night.

(I'm alone)

(I'm all alone)

(And there's nothing I can do to change it)

Her conscience was telling her that and she knew it was true. Ever since the day 'He' left her she has been alone. She lived alone since her parents died a year ago while out on a mission. And she Lost passion for everything she did. She lost her once happy excited personality and would waste her days away in some random forest in Konoha. She had nothing else better to do because all she cared for in this world had left her alone. Even her sensei Kakashi stopped teaching her and Naruto and became part of the long term mission team where, when sent on a secret mission never returned. And Naruto, he hadn't left but he had someone special in his life now and had no need for her. Her friends had people too and had moved on; they didn't need a burden in their lives, especially one stuck in the past. There was no reason in life to live for anymore but as the days went by her body forced her to move. Yet, everyday was the same.

She felt filthy. She felt sick. She was cold and there was nothing there to warm her.

With a sigh, she forced herself out of bed and decided to take a shower. She turned the knob to cold and stood there. It felt so good, even if the water was sending a chill down her spine. This was the only warmth she could feel in a long time, though to most it would seem cold.

After a few minutes the pitter-patter of the water stopped. After drying herself off, she looked into the mirror at her older body. A body that she has hid for three years under tightly wrapped gauze and unflattering clothes. Though she didn't look much different from when 'He' last saw her, she seemed to have lost weight to the point where when her body was moved in any way you could see her ribcage through her skin. She still looked muscular though and her hair grew out a sums worth. She quickly Dresses herself in plaid black pants, wrapped her upper body with old gauze, and topped that off with a faded pink dress with a white circle on the chest.

This morning she felt oddly sick. The same feeling she felt the night 'He' left her. The same feeling she felt when she had that dream. She couldn't tell what was wrong. She felt even colder as her blood came to a standstill. A warning of some type maybe?

She felt slightly lightheaded and nearly crashed into her dresser attempting to keep her balance. Her legs became fragile and her arms went numb. She stumbled a bit more before crashing to the floor along the wall. Her vision blurred and her mind was spinning.

---

She woke up to an agitating bang. Her head felt heavy and her mind was blank. 'Ugh why do I have to wake up to this misery?' mumbling she rubbed her head. She had a terrible headache.

Nearly tumbling down the creaking stairs, she ran to answer the banging door. She had attempted to ignore it for quite a while but the banging just continued on and on. She sighed as she reached for the doorknob creaking it open slowly. When she opened it her faded green eyes widened.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sak-" She reached a finger out to his lips to shut him up.

In front of her stood a blonde haired boy, wearing an orange and black vest with pants to go along with it. He looked somewhat older, though his eyes still gleamed with that childish excitement. He had grown slightly, enough to pass her own height; she guessed about 5"10'. His face had matured slightly his facial features making him slightly handsome. She was surprised he looked this way; comparing herself to him, he looked prettier than she did. This didn't really agitate her, though, if she was still her old self she probably would have taken this to extreme measures.

'Naruto! What do you want?' She asked in a stern voice. Her head still hurt from a few minutes earlier.

"Sakura! I have news! I just found out that Sasuke has returned to Konoha. And he personally went to granny baa-chan and told her he got his revenge on his brother while deceiving Orochimaru and came back to the village. He said that Orochimaru is probably after him now and most likely knows he's here. So granny Tsunade sent out people to get all the jounin for a mission that will start immediately tomorrow and told me to go get you. Isn't this great?"

Her Eyes widened even more and she stared blankly at him. Thoughts began to run through her mind wildly, scrambling through her head.

(He's back)

('He' is back)

(The one who left you is back)

(He who once meant the world to you is back)

(He left you lonely)

(He left you weak)

(He made you who you are today, Cold and Bitter)

(The one who abandoned you and everyone around you for his own purpose not even caring enough to think about your feelings)

(Don't give in)

(Give up just as you did with EVERYONE ELSE)

'No. NO!' her stomached tightened. She was overwhelmed by this sudden trauma. She was frozen in her tracks.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you ok? SAKURA!" Naruto questioned anxiously.

She could hear Naruto but couldn't speak back. She wanted to just slam the door and hide in her room but she couldn't.

(Why? Why did he come back? Why did he have to come back now? Just as I had finally gotten ov-... But I haven't gotten over him. Why?) Her head grew heavy. Her mind was spinning with wonder. Her body shook with numbness. She felt weak!

---

-Sakura-san-... –Sakura-san- A voice echoed through her head.

Her eyes fluttered open to see the blurred image of Naruto looking at her. She was lying of the floor at her doorstep.

'Ughhh...'

"Sakura! SAKURA! You Finally came to" Yelled Naruto as he hugged Sakura viciously. "You were out for 20 minutes!"

She wasn't listening after she heard him say 20 minutes. She was in a whole other world.

(Why? Twice in one day I've fallen apart. I hate this feeling. Why cant I be left alone to rot in hell where I should be. Why do these things happen? He was taken from me on his own will and now he has come back. Without my help? Did I mean nothing to him when I poured my heart out to him? What am I going to do? I cant face him.)

The blabbering of Naruto just kept coming. Though he had matured a great sum, he still just didn't know when to shut up. He was beginning to drive her crazy.

---

He walked across the bridge. He was back but had no where to go. He had no sole purpose in life anymore and had nothing to do. Maybe he should visit Naruto, or Kakashi. Or... her. What would he say to her? He knew he had to face her sometime since he was back. His feet blindly led him to where she was. And as he approached her house he was shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats all for my first chapter and I hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows

My Second Chapter! I really hope you like it. Its sort of short and I'm Sorry but I hope you like it still

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**: Shadows

Sakura's eyes shifted quickly. A Shadow glowed from above. As the shadow closed in onto them, Sakura saw...

"Hey Sasuke! Sasuke, over here! Look its Sakura!" Naruto waved excitedly at the shadowed figure.

A shadowed figure turned into a solid one. A 6 foot man came into the setting sky. Sasuke was standing there. Standing right in front of Sakura. Staring at Sakura. At the Sakura he didn't recognize. The one who had changed completely after three and a half years.

She looked at him in shock. She didn't want to see him. She wanted to forget him. Yet at the sight of him she simply couldn't look away. She wanted to so badly but she couldn't do it. She just stared. She didn't say anything, she just stared.

"Sasuke! I was just about to go back to get you. I knew this time I'd have to bring you back or I'd never forgive myself. But you came back on your own ruining my plans. –As you always did-" grumbled Naruto.

"Hmph," He replied. He couldn't take his eyes off Sakura for an unknown reason.

"Hey Sasuke since your back want to come over to my place for dinner? Hinata is making my favorite, Ramen, at the apartment!"

Sasuke's Eyes narrowed in a questioning manner. Since when was Naruto and Hinata, well it didn't matter. "Sure" He had nothing better to do anyway.

"What about you Sakura-san? Will you come too? I would be glad and I bet Hinata would be glad to see you."

Sakura didn't answer. She just sat there on her doorstep, unsure of what to do.

"... Sorry Naruto, but I can't go."

"Aww... Sakura-chan... I really would've hoped you could've made it. Aw, well then I'll see you in a little while Sasuke. Bye Sakura-san." Naruto said as he stood up to leave. "I better get home so I don't worry Hinata-chan" Naruto waved slightly as he ran off. Leaving her alone with him.

---

He watched as Naruto ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, his eyes immediately shifted onto her. He just stared.

She looked so much different. Her hair hung just above her knees. She looked so much thinner and her facial features were much bolder. She was attractive in a way but also not in the way she used to. She didn't have a smile on her face. Her eyes looked faded and were glazed with old memories. Her eyelids shown signs of insomnia and her cheek bones stood out slightly from malnutrition.

He felt worried for some reason but at the moment had no idea why. He wanted to say something to her but just couldn't seem to get it out.

(I must look stupid standing here just staring at her)

---

She didn't want to see him. Not now. Not ever. But she couldn't get her eyes off of him. She just stared.

He hadn't changed much. His hair was slightly longer but his style was the same. His bangs hung over his face hiding his emotions and facial expressions from others, while the back of his hair hung lower from length but still in the upward spiked position it had been in back then. His face was slightly older and well matured. His muscles were perfectly proportioned to his body and he had grown a sums worth. He was wearing an off-white kimono tightly wrapped with a black band of silken fabric around his waist. His clothes were the same as when Naruto, Sai, and herself attempted to bring him back that time. The same time when she had decided to give up on him and others.

She glared at him. She didn't want him to be here. Yet at the same time she did. She wanted to hate him but at the same time she still loved him. Why had he come back now? Just as she had accepted the new self she saw when she looked at the mirror. Just as she had given up on a purpose in life. She felt tears welling up into her eyes but forced them to stay inside.

---

They stared for a while, neither knowing what to do or say.

Finally Sakura stood up. She had nothing to say and did not plan to say anything. She turned away from him and she shut the door; only leaving a shadow in her place.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Alive and Awake

Hey everyone thanks for your reviews, well heres the third chapter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Memories Alive and Awake

Sasuke was surprised at what had just happened. He felt a slight bit of anger ride in his gut. At the same time though, he felt a piercing pain fill up inside him.

He sighed briefly just staring at the now closed door. He wanted to knock on it and say something to her but he couldn't move. His conscience was speaking to him.

(You blew it. Ha. After three years this is the mess you left behind you)

(Now you want to get it back. HA.)

He had to admit that he missed that smile of hers. Back then, he had a sole purpose in life and that he just couldn't let her get in the way of him. But now, now he had no specific purpose. He had time for her. He had time for others. What was holding him back? Why couldn't he speak to her?

He sighed, taking one last look at Sakura's house. In the crevice of the wind just between the edge of the window and the wall, he saw a small green eye peeking out of the window. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he gave a half-hearted grin. He sighed once again and turned from her house. He began to walk.

---

She watched as he walked off. She was somewhat glad, but still saddened. She was sort of hoping that he would have knocked on the door or at least threw a fit for her closing the door in his face.

She crawled out from that tight area behind her couch. She had dust all over her.

(I guess I should clean more around here) she commented to herself as she looked around to notice that her whole house was covered in a light coating of dust. 'Hmph.' she had never really took notice of her surroundings over the last couple of years.

She decided to just ignore the unclean house and went outside for a walk. She hadn't done any training all day, -though it really didn't matter if she did or not seeing as to the fact that Godaime-sama Tsunade never sent her on missions anymore since what happened a year ago. – and decided to practice near the waterfall a while down the street.

She knew most people wouldn't be out at a time like this and decided to take the main road.

---(Meanwhile at the residence of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata)---

"Sasuke! Your here! Come in!" Naruto gleamed in his usually cheerful way as he tore open the door. "Hinata! Sasuke's here!"

"_Ojamashimasu_" Sasuke looked around at the lightly furnished yet nicely arranged house as he walked in.

"Hello Sasuke-san" Hinata quietly replied as she walked from the kitchen, smiling sweetly. Her long hair swaying slightly as she then rushed back into the kitchen, leaving the light tacking sound of a knife hitting a cutting board as the only trace of her presence in the house.

Sasuke was surprised how much Hinata had changed. He also was surprised how well the condition of the house was seeing as Naruto was usually so messy. Must have been Hinata's doing he thought out-loud in a whispered tone. The house was warming with the smell of Hinata's cooking.

"Sasuke, Hey Sasuke!" grumbled a slightly irritated Naruto from the left.

Sasuke's gaze quickly shifted to Naruto. "What!" he replied in an equally irritated voice.

"What made you decide to betray Orochimaru? Especially after telling us that whole thing about how if you could get your revenge you didn't care what happened to you? And w-"

"Naruto-kun. I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready" Hinata walked in with a tray holding three bowls.

"Wha-? Oh, ok! _Itadakimasu_!" and he began to dig in.

* * *

"_Gochisousama_!" 

After All of them finished eating their meal, they sat down on the couch and began to talk.

"So Sasuke, about our little conversation earlier." Naruto began, raising his eyebrows in a constant manner.

"hmph. I don't know. I just decided I..." Silence

The silence drifted amongst the air for a while. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

(Why did I come back?)

"Umm, Sasuke-kun, if you don't want to answer you don't have to, just ignore Naruto. He'll get over it." Hinata said in a simply sweet voice, also breaking the silence.

"Uhh yeah. Sasuke? SASUKE!"

A sharp pain slammed into Sasuke's shin.

"What the hell was that for Naruto!" His face was showing signs of anger.

"I was talking to you and you didn't answer. So there was no choice but to kick you. Well actually I could have punched you but-"

"Naruto-kun, he is our guest. Please be nicer to him and don't start uncalled for fights. Please." Hinata looked somewhat sternly at Naruto. "I'm sorry Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sigh "No need to be Hinata-chan. I'm fine."

Hinata smiled warmly and slapped Naruto's head lightly, afterwards quickly hugging him around his muscular shoulders.

Naruto made a silent "Ow" and quickly hugged Hinata back.

Sasuke just stared feeling slightly unwelcome to have intruded on this. He also wondered how Naruto even ended up with Hinata.

"Uh, well I guess I should be going. Its getting late and I have a ways to go until I get home."

Hinata just smiled warmly.

"Sasuke, be sure to fight me sometime soon ok?" Naruto looked a bit confused about Sasuke's sudden decision to leave.

"Hmph. Sure. Well I'll be seeing you then." After two taps of his foot and a slight wave of his hand, he was out of sight and heading to his place.

---

Sasuke really didn't feel like going to that place. He wanted to live somewhere else without having the memories of his brother or the victims. So he just walked aimlessly.

He still couldn't get his mind off of Sakura for some reason. He really didn't know what to say to her when he will get the chance. Not after what happened between them three years ago. He wanted to see her but he knew he wouldn't just meet up with her. He closed his eyes and walked on towards the bridge. The light crashing of water beneath him was somewhat calming though he never really cared for calming sounds before. He was thinking desperately of a way to see Sakura.

Sakura, he thought to himself; a tingling feeling grew inside him as he thought about her name. He didn't believe it but she had changed, for the better, or was it for the worse? He wanted to see her smile again. Like she did back then and not frown coldly as she was when he saw her earlier that day.

-Sakura- -Sakura- -Sakura-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitions to theunfamiliar words used in this chapter.

**Ojamashimasu – **said when entering another ones home

**Itadakimasu** – Traditional Japanese saying that is said before a meal. In a way of giving grace to that meal.

**Gochisousama – **Literally means "It was a Feast." Said after a meal in thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the third chapter, I really hope you like this one, though it changed in scenes with very littleof the main character but I thought it was interesting anyway...


	4. Chapter 4: Feathers

Hey everyone! Here is the fourth chapter, yay!. Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters and I plan to be sending out my next chapter very soon, Hopefully tomarrow or in a couple of days. HA, This one I left somewhat of a cliffhanger on but it was easiest if I continued on from after where it ends. well hope you like this chapter too!

OH, and sorry to tell you all this, this late into the chapters but F.Y.I, the parenthesis mean that the character chosen is talking to themselves in their mind or thinking. and the three --- means that there is a change in either the character and their point of view or a setting change. And when there is just a long line (see directly below)like the one in chapter three,that means there is a time skip. I hope this made some sense if any and helps you to better understand the story if you havent already figured that out.

**

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 4**: Feathers

She lay on the dew covered grass. She looked up toward the starry night sky, her mind blank. She didn't have much that she could think about, other than him. She refused to let herself think of him at a time like this. Plus she needed to balance her chakra control out as she lay there. Though she had mastered chakra control a long time ago, she hasn't been able too keep it stable for the past few weeks. So in attempt to keep perfect balance she stripped down her clothes keeping only her gauze and panties on.

Laying there she attempted to contain all her chakra balance on her back to lift her from the grass.

(Focus, Sakura Focus)

Slowly but surely her chakra kept her stable. She felt her body rise from the moist grass slowly. Her body stayed in that raised position for a full 20 minutes. She could've held it longer if she hadn't heard a loud rustle about half a mile behind her.

She quickly released her chakra flow, while at the same time pulling out a kunai from her pants lying next to her. She was ready to attack in that moments notice. As she turned toward the sound of the disturbance and saw what looked at her, she simply sighed.

---

He was walking, still with his eyes closed. He knew where he was going but didn't stop.

As he approached his destination he was disappointed.

The house was empty. All the lights were turned off. There was no sign of it even had occupied anyone in the last 10 years. The paint on the outside was chipped, the roof shingles were cracked and beginning to fall off and the windows looked old and faded. The perfect house for the new her. He sighed and decided to make his way home.

He was walking with his eyes closed again. But still he didn't want to go home. Not tonight at least. He decided to practice all night. He walked towards the forest.

---

A small night owl crashed in front of her. Its wing seemed to be injured and looked as though it had a thorn piercing its foot because limped around as it attempted gain its balance.

'What are you doing little owl?' Sakura asked as she tore a piece of her gauze from her stomach area to wrap up the birds wing. She then pulled out the small thorn in its leg and wrapped it up too. 'What in the world happened to you?'

When the bird was all wrapped up she placed it next to her as it chirped what seemed to be a "thank you." She couldn't help but to feel a slight bit of happiness as she stared at this cute animal. 'Why can I smile towards you but feel cold towards everyone else little birdie? Why is that' She mumbled to it.

She lay in the grass relaxing. She could feel the tickle of the bird walking across her body, pecking at her harmlessly looking for food.

She was waltzing into slumber, eyes half open. The bird had long ago fallen asleep looking like a bundle of feathers on her breasts. It was peaceful. But another rustle came from the bushes this one being slightly softer as if wind was crawling out from hiding.

'Hmph' she didn't care who it was. She was in peace and nothing could take that from her. That is what she thought until she tilted her head slightly to the right in the direction of the rustle to find... Nothing. So she sat up as slow as possible in attempts to not wake the bird (in which her attempts failed) and crawled towards the bush a kunai in her left hand.

---

He made his way into the depths of Konoha forest. He knew of a place where he could just relax himself and focus so he could practice. A place he could feel his true self.

When making it to the quiet depth of the forest he began to train. No one was around so he took his shirt off revealing his well built upper body. He was focusing his chakra when a small rustle came from his left.

He looked toward it but nothing came out. So he crept towards it, a kunai in his right hand. "Show yourself" He said, his voice seeming to echo in a slightly feminine voice. So he crawled toward the bush even more, and put his hands onto the bush and pulled it apart.

---

She reached the bush and still nothing came out from it. 'Show yourself,' she whispered hearing a slightly manly echo. So she put her hands on the bush and pulled it apart.

Lips met. The dry sensation filled her. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw who stared just as shocked at her. She was furious, yet the touch of his lips had felt so warm sending a chill down her spine. His mind went blank. They pulled away quickly and looked at each other with confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha. If you're wondering, I really have no idea why I threw that owl into the picture. I was just writing and thought I'd play with your guys' minds. I knew if I had simply put Sasuke coming out of the bush it would be too predictable so I put a twist into it. HAHA. Maybe I'll find a way to fit the owl into the story later down the road, but for now just enjoy the warm fuzzy feeling of a wild animal that could have rabies and is injured lying on the cold body of Sakura. Wow, I guess even the coldest of people fall into peace when theres an animal around huh.

For the next chapter be ready for some major turn arounds in feelings and in settings, and all the rest of that good stuff hehe. bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Engagement for the worst

Hey everyone, brace yourselves becauseheres the fifth chapter. I made it longer and more detailed (or atleast i think i did) ha!Andthe mood of the characters are going to change from here on out and you'll get to see another side of one of the characters (or maybe two) that will shock you.anyways here it is. Read & Review! bye!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**: Engagement for the Worst!

Sakura's eyes were filled with hate. She didn't know why but hate was swelling up more and more. She stood up with tears pilling up inside her. She turned ready to run away just as a warm soft grip wrap around her wrist.

"Sakura?" His deep voice was gentle and stern at the same time.

'Let go of me,' Her voice was pleading for a getaway.

"Sakura, what's wro-"

"LET GO OF ME!" She had interrupted his question.

His grip quickly loosened on her wrist. She wriggled to get her hand out, releasing herself from his grip. She looked at him quickly with a scowl. His face looked puzzled at the sudden situation. Just as quickly, she spun around away from him, walked to pick up the small owl and ran off into the darkness. The light from the moon being the only guidance in her path.

---

He watched her walk off. Feeling deserted for the second time in one day. He hadn't really processed what had happened just a few minutes ago. As he did he realized; just as Sakura had gotten up to leave there was an odd aura around her. An aura of hate. She hated him. Had she hated him all this time? Or just at the moment. But how could she its not like he grabbed her and forced her into the kiss.

The Kiss! That's right. They had kissed. It really wasn't much of a kiss since neither of them was expectant of it but a kiss none the less.

He sighed and laid back into the grass. He closed his eyes and thought.

* * *

"I've called you four here today for a special mission. Usually I would have had you three simply guarding the town in case of attack by Orochimaru but this is a mission only suited for you three and you three only. I ask that you do not tell of the mission to anyone, at least not yet that is. Please gather anything you need to take with you on this mission and report back here before your departure." Tsunade's glare was stern and assured. She was in no mood for objection or argumentation. 

With a sigh they all left to gather their needs for this mission.

Tsunade sighed. Relieved that she had decided this. Rubbing her temples from the headache she just had, she stood to close the door in front of her.

---

She hated this. She was in no condition to do this mission and yet she was being forced to. Why had the hokage sent her? Though inside, she did feel sort of glad. If this mission was successful then she may just be able to see him again.

She told the others she'd meet them back here coldly and when they all nodded she ran off towards her home. Approaching her house she slowed down, at the same time digging into her pants pocket to get her key. Her eyes widened. Scanning her hands over her body, she realized. 'Shit' She had dropped her key. 'I must have dropped it when I was running' she mumbled to herself.

She turned around to retrace her steps. She needed to hurry or else she'd make everyone wait. Looking at the ground she attempted to retrace her steps but soon came to a stop having bumped into someone with her head. She bowed and made a quick apology and then looked up.

'Naruto?' Sakura wasn't expecting to bump into him, especially way over by her house.

"Sakura-san, drop something?" On his finger hanging from a small chain was Sakura's key.

"Naruto, Thank you," Sakura's mouth curved upward slightly in an attempt to smile. "Well I'll go grab my stuff"

With that, she ran inside her house and shut the door behind her. Quickly gathering her things she ran out to see Naruto sitting on her porch waiting for her. With a sigh she walked over.

"Naruto? What are you waiting here for?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"Uhh just waiting for you to get your stuff" his face was frowning slightly and his eyes didnt look the same cheery way they normally did.

She knew he was full of it but decided not to say anything. They walked together to greet the two other members for their mission waiting for them. Naruto greeted the two warmly but Sakura simply looked at the ground below her.

Hinata handed Naruto his belongings and smiled warmly towards Sakura.

"Well let's go see granny Tsunade so we can leave" Naruto was back in his cheerful ways already. So they all followed Naruto, Hinata by his arm, Sakura following 5 feet behind, and in between was Sasuke walking his normal pace behind Naruto.

---

"You all are ready for this mission and know of the precautions. This is a dangerous mission since we have no sure evidence of where Kakashi is only an idea. This mission **will **take no longer than a month, and if there is no sign of Kakashi I want all four of you to return and abort mission. If presence of Kakashi is found within the month then I want a report sent back to me ASAP, otherwise I will not allow you to proceed in this mission over the months period. Do you understand?" Without waiting for a reply to all of this Tsunade released them off to their mission with a stern glare.

After they had left Tsunade's face grew heavy and felt old. She was worrying about this mission. She didn't know whether this will be successful with all four returning to the village. She didn't know if it was right to send Sakura. She stared out the window, fright in her eyes

They headed off, heading towards the rain village. That's where they had been told that a man with a covered face and left eye was staying, and had suffered from amnesia. It was going to take about a week to arrive in the rain village so they had no time to spare.

---

Three days had quickly passed by. They were deep into the forest now. None of them had talked for at least 8 hours, mainly because of Sakura. She seemed to be lost in a world of her own. She was always behind everyone and barely looked in front of her; at times making her stumble slightly and fall even more behind.

"We'll stop here today and leave first thing in the morning. The faster we get there the better" Sasuke was looking strait at Sakura as he said this, his voice stern and convincing.

"Alright!" Naruto was glad to be able to say something without having to be the first one to break the silence.

They stopped by a small river stream. It was a good place to stop seeing as they had all just traveled three days without rest or much food. Naruto and Sasuke soon left to catch food and gather wood, and Hinata and Sakura decided to take a quick bath farther down the riverbed.

---

Silence filled the air. Only the small patter of the wind blowing the water back and forth could be heard. The sky was growing dark and the birds were finding their ways home.

"So Hinata, how are things with you and Naruto?"

Hinata was already in the water, but Sakura was still stripping down her clothes. Hinata looked up at Sakura, surprised that she had taken sudden interests in her and Naruto's relationship. She was glad to hear Sakura speak though.

"Good, Naruto and I plan on wedding in a few months." Hinata smiled at the thought of her wedding approaching, just two months away.

Sakura smiled slightly. She was glad at how happy Hinata had become.

"Sakura, ummm, I don't want to bother but I wanted to know. What happened to you and Sasuke?"

Sakura's smile fell. She looked down at Hinata frozen, holding the loose end of the gauze in a hand. The other hand reached up to her face while her eyes widened in shock. Hate swelled up inside her. Her face changed to a wretched scowl.

"I hate Him!" She didn't hesitate to answer. "I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" Sakura seemed to be going deeper and deeper into her own world.

Hinata was shocked at this bold reply. "Oh, Sakura" She wasn't expecting that. Seeing as every time Sasuke would talk she would have her eyes locked onto him. Hinata walked out of the water at the same time pulling on her coat (since it was the closest piece of clothing she could find)and quickly hugged Sakura, in attempts to pull her out of her world she was going into afraid she might not ever come back.

-Crack- Hinata turned her head around still hugging Sakura with a hand, and pulled out a Kunai with the other. She wanted to think it was Naruto and Sasuke on their way back but she had to just to be safe, especially with Sakura in the condition she was in

---

Sasuke and Naruto gathered plenty of wood so they could make a fire. They headed toward the river to catch some fish.

"Sasuke? Yo Sasuke!"

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I'm still waiting for an answer"

"An answer to what?"

"Ya know, what we were talking about yesterday?"

sigh "Naruto you bug. I just decided to come back. When you guys came to get me with Sai and I saw what you had inside you, it got me thinking I guess. I decided even with a fate such as mine, I knew if I finished getting my revenge then I could live a life I wanted."

"Hmph, so you came back for Sakura then right?"

Sasuke didn't reply but continued gathering the fish.

---

Sakura didn't know what was going on around her. She was in her head remembering. That dream was taking overher.

* * *

The Dark night sky filled with clouds, deepening the darkness. Rain covered the town with bliss. Lightning sprung from darkness while thunder roared out. Sakura stood at the gate, her eyes filled with passion. No one could stop her from doing this. It was dark and she could hardly be seen, and there was no one at the gate tonight. She quickly made her way to open the gate. Just as she pushed open the gate a voice rose from behind her. 'Sakura' Tsunde stood behind her, her arms crossed and her face stern. 'What are you doing' 

Sakura didn't say anything but simply looked strait ahead. She didn't want to talk she wanted out, out of life and the people who she knew would just ruin it. Like Tsunade was right now. 'Please leave me alone. I've made my own decisions and I plan to do as I like.'

'Sakura, why are you doing this?' Naruto had stepped out from behind her. 'Are you just going to leave, leave like Sasuke did.' His voice was hesitant as he said this.

Sakura's eyes stung. He didn't understand; he didn't know anything. 'You don't understand! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND BAKA! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT HOW I'VE BEEN SUFFERING, (silence) look at what I'm going through. Why should I stay. I'm of no use to this country and I haven't been for so long. You guys take pity on me and treat me like, like a raindrop (said because nothing else could pop into her head)! I can't take it anymore you don't care and I'm going to do as I want and you won't stop me!'

'Sakura?' Naruto's face looked horrified at her words. 'Sakura we all care about you. What are you talking about. Please stay... I can't stand to lose another friend' his words stuttered out clumsily in a whispered tone.

Sakura turned around to see behind the two, Sasuke! She had to be hallucinating. He was still with Orochimaru. He still was betraying her and Konoha. She shut her eyes. A pain rose inside her as Tsunade punched into her gut using her medical powers to knock her out. Sakura's vision blurred. Her head was spinning. Her eyelids began to fall. 'It's for your own good Sakura.' She heard as she drifted off into slumber seeing Sasuke's face grinning evilly before she passed out.

* * *

Hinata glared at who was coming at her. She couldn't defend herself and Sakura with Sakura in her arms. She shifted quickly to place Sakura's body on the ground. With that doneshe quickly turned around to see him waiting patiently. 

"Where is he?"

"Who?" she replied bluntly

"Don't be foolish child? Where is He!"

"I can't tell you that" Her face fell from her usually shy and cheerful way, and was replaced with a hint of anger.

"I didn't want to deal with people I had no business with yet, but you are just going to have to suffer foolish girl."

With that He plunged his pale fist toward Hinata. She barely was able to dive out of the way and so he quickly made hand signs and summoned a snake from behind her. She called on her byakugan and checked on Sakura quickly before turning her gaze back on him. The snake dogged at her, hunger filling its stomach as it got closer and closer to her. She turned her head toward the snake and jumped into the air just as she could feel its fowl breath upon her. With a small blur Orochimaru disappeared only to reappear behind Hinata. She turned around quickly to pierce his neck with her kunai just as he appeared, but he grabbed her wrist just as quickly and flung her into the water. She screamed with pain as she hit her head against a sharp rock as she landed in the cool night water.

"Foolish girl. Now tell me where he has went off to or I **_will_** kill you!"

Hinata was panting deeply as she attempted to stand back up. Blood streaming down from her face in endless amounts. "I'm not d-done yet" she gasped out as blood poured from the corners of her mouth in large sums.

"Fine, be as you are but I am going to kill you. Foolish, weak, women like you should just die."

---

Naruto flinched at the sound of a scream coming from where Hinata and Sakura were. Actually more importantly the scream was from Hinata. Naruto dropped all the wood in his arms and took off. Sasuke soon followed after him.

Naruto arrived to find the worst. Orochimaru was laughing hysterically. Hinata nearly naked stood against a tree panting for a breath, blood pouring out of the top of her head and mouth, reaching her jacket leaving stains. Sakura lye on the ground to the left nearly naked also but nearly unharmed.

Sasuke came behind him. His eyes avoiding the scene, stared at a limp Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Well this chapter, hm, this chapter I have nothing to say, I think you see a more aggressive side of Hinata towards the end and you finally get to know (not very detailed) about Sakura's dream. Well i dont know what to say. I was actually in a very cheerful mood when i wrote this chapter and the next couple chapters though it really doesnt seem like it. Well I hope you liked it and Please review because I'd really like to know if you guys like it enough for me to continue on adding to it.

**To the following people I'd like to thank you for yourprevious reviews**:

**silentxkill/x-laydee-t-chan-x/seguha/Deidara-gurl15/ForeheadKAT/ravenrogue19/mtm123**

**I'm truely glad that you all have reviewed my story. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hate and love Combine!

Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry this has no lemony fluff yet, but I'll tell you it is sure to come. I'm still writing the freaky twisted part of my story and heres the rest of the battle with Orochimaru. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:** Hate and love Combine! A fight fought for the evils between them.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. Blindly he ran over to her. Lifting her up into his hands he whispered her name not realizing the one approaching him.

"Sakura! Sakura are you ok?"

---

A frightened face crept onto Sakura's face. She forced her eyes open in pain. She felt warm for some reason. Her vision cleared from its blurred state and she saw Sasuke holding her in his arms. Her eyes widened, but this time it wasn't shock that had overcome her. It was hatred. Stumbling she lifted herself away from his grip on her. She backed up from him, her hands pressing into her face feeling tainted from the uncontrollable demon she felt growing inside her. She couldn't look at him so she turned her gaze away to see a badly injured Hinata lying in the water.

(What happened just now) her mind went blank and she ran toward Hinata her eyes blind from what was about to come at her.

---

Sasuke stared at her his eyes wide. She had an evil look in her eyes. An evil look towards him. He remembered her having a look in her eye somewhat that time they kissed but it wasn't nearly as severe as it was today. He watched as she ran over to Hinata with Naruto by her side. He stared at Sakura, noticing the change in her eyes as she cared for Hinata. Sasuke didn't know why but he felt angered. So angered he didn't see what appeared behind him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, Sasuke" Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's body, slowly squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Or-o-chi-mar-u!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tried to speak. He needed to get free. Squirming he managed to get a kunai from his breast pocket with his teeth and hit it into the slimy tongue. Orochimaru withdrew his tongue slightly. Just enough for Sasuke to squirm out. Quickly getting away, he made some hand signals and gathered his chakra. "Chi-dori"

He ran at Orochimaru with all his might. He nearly hit him but in the last second Orochimaru was able to get away. So without hesitating he did chidori again this time grazing Orochimaru's chest. (I can do it again, this time I won't fail!)

"Sasuke! Let me get HIM!" Naruto was filled with anger. Actually he was more like blinded by his anger. He quickly gathered his chakra, making a flow of chakra into his hand. But there was something different about his chakra this time. Instead of its usual blue hue it had a light purple tint to it. Naruto ran from behind. Sasuke having ignored Naruto and summoned his chidori once again, ran facing Orochimaru. Both blinded by their anger.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "HA, HA, HA, You fools. Thinking you can take me out with your foolish moves. And Sasuke, Sasuke I taught you better. HA. Foolish!"

As Orochimaru was about to escape by jumping into the air. Sasuke Jumped and came head on to Orochimaru. Within seconds Naruto's Rasengan hit Orochimaru's back as Sasuke's Chidori blasted into his chest.

-Gwaghk- Blood flew into the air. A body fell to the ground.

Sasuke and Naruto stared. A satisfied glare on Naruto's face. Sasuke on the other hand frowned at how unharming his chidori had been. He was low on chakra and he knew if he didn't use the chidori once more Orochimaru wouldn't die. He began to flow his chakra into his hands as a hand smacked him.

"Sasuke you know you can't do that again. I can already see how weak you are from use of your chakra so quick. If you use it again you will surely die." Naruto's face wasn't kidding.

"Shut up Naruto! Don't underestimate me!"

But before Naruto could say a word a faint yell came from Hinata.

"Na-ru-to!"

Naruto spun around to see Hinata pointing past him. Just then he felt a throbbing pain in his back. Orochimaru punched Naruto. Hinata shifted. She wanted to get up but she had lost far too much blood and felt dizzy. Naruto flew into a tree quickly breaking it and flying into another one from the impact of the hit. Stumbling he attempted to get up, determined not to give up. Slightly wobbling he made hand signals and seven clones popped out of nowhere. He had used his kage bunshin no jutsu. As the clones ran toward Orochimaru in attempts of distraction Naruto was forming his chakra into a ball and just as Orochimaru destroyed the last clone laughing at the poor attempts of his clones, Naruto in a blur disappeared and appeared behind Orochimaru with his Rasengan hitting him dead smack in the back of where the heart should be. A faint laughing came from in the distance as the clone meshed into mud.

"Fool, you didn't think you could beat me with the same trick you did before? HA"

Just then the Naruto Orochimaru was looking down on from a tree disappeared in a puff and the real Naruto appeared right in Orochimaru's face, Rasengan ready in his hand. Naruto lunged at Orochimaru's impressed face. Orochimaru quickly wrapped his tongue around Naruto's arm and jerked it around in a full circle. You could hear the crack as he then flung Naruto by his now broken arm into the ground. Blood flew out of Naruto's mouth. His arm was quickly turning purple.

"Now let's see you do anything with that" Orochimaru pointed at Naruto's arm, at the same time laughing.

Naruto glared at Orochimaru, blood running from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't ready to give up yet. He tried to stand.

"Naruto stay down. I'll get him. You can't do anything with that broken arm. You're weak at that state."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's comment. Coughing out blood, he nodded slightly and glared angrily at Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke's clothing was torn. He was covered in cuts and scratches. His eyes shone red from his Sharingan. Both he and Orochimaru were panting slightly. 

"Boy, this is why I want your body."

Sasuke glared he reached back to pull out his sword from his back. In a blur he appeared behind Orochimaru pulling his sword up to Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru did not move. He stood there laughing.

"Sasuke, I hope you don't plan on using any of the techniques **_I've _**taught you, against me. You weren't planning on doing that were you" He spat sarcastically.

"Shut Up. I'll Kill YOU!"

"Oh, a little attitude. Now, now Sasuke don't get a temper with me or I may just have to _kill you._ HA."

With that Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's sword and pulled it away. Sasuke, knowing Orochimaru would do that quickly made hand signals as Orochimaru pulled the sword out of this grasp calling his Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu at same time wrapping Orochimaru with his wire string.

"Tsk, tsk. Sasuke. I expected more from you." Orochimaru felt a sting in his back as a kunai pierced through his skin. He felt that same feeling hit his leg, then his shoulder, and other places on him. He was surprised at what Sasuke had done. Just then a sizzling noise came from him. His eyes widened.

There was a big explosion. Dust was everywhere. Sasuke waited. He knew that hadn't finished him. Orochimaru suddenly appeared. Merely inches away from Sasuke.

"What?"

Even his Sharingan was too slow to see that. Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around Sasuke. He Lifted Sasuke and threw him with so much power. Sasuke, after hitting about six trees landed on the ground about forty feet away. Blood spat from his mouth, and he was bleeding from a deep wound on his side. Within seconds Orochimaru appeared flat in front of Sasuke's face.

"HE, HA, ha, ha, ha. So this is how weak you've become after only two months away from me. HA pathetic! So even if I need your body, you have betrayed me and you will pay, with your LIFE!"

An aura arouse in the air. The night became nothing but pitch black darkness. Fog crept onto Orochimaru's skin.

"Don't lay another finger on him." The voice was strained and ghastly. It sounded like a screech from a demon.

"HA. What? Your gunna stick up for the man who left you cold? Ha what a fo-"

She ran. So fast he couldn't even see her. Within half a second she appeared before him her hands clenched into tight fists.

"I will be the one to kill him and if you get in my way I WILL KILL YOU!"

With that she punched him. Her finger tips digging into his skin. You could hear the flesh tear as her hand went through. Her fingers felt his heart beat just before they tore through his heart and came out this back. She lifted her arm with his body on it and began to shake it in attempts to get him off. Her eyes were filled with eviljoy and terror at the same time. She could feel the blood drizzle down her arm. His cold breath fell upon her cheeks swearing as his eyes became blank and death rose up onto his face. He gave a last hiss as the last beat of his heart pulsed against Sakura's arm.

---

Gulping hard she pushed the limp body off her arm. Her arm was drenched in blood and pieces of the Legendary Sannin's skin were squashed under her nails. She was loosing her breath and was struggling to gulp it into her lungs. Her eyes were open with fear and her hands were trembling.

(What have I done?)

Her eyes rolled back and her head grew heavy. Without realizing it she fell down to the ground hard. Her eyes were still open but she had past out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Whatcha think about this chapter? I hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7: His touch

Here is chapter seven. I am completely sorry if this bugs you that there is still not muchlemony fluff, but there will for sure be some after chapter 8. Anyways please tell me what you think of this chapter after you read it k. This chapter is short so I'm going to put up another one for ya k.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: His touch.

(Let go of me)

(Let Go Of Me)

(LET GO OF ME!)

Sakura awoke in a state of shock. Her head stung. She looked around at her surroundings. It was late, probably a little after 1:00 A.M. She was alone. No sight of anyone around her. Had they just left her there? She grew angry. Standing up she made her way toward the river. She had obviously been moved out of the way of the water because she was laying in the forest no one around. Approaching the river she heard faint talking.

-Wow, I've never seen that side of her before-

-Naruto, you shouldn't talk about people when they're not around-

-What? I'm telling the truth though. I mean she got all strong and fast like I've never seen anyone do before.-

-Naruto!-

She stepped out in front of them. Naruto and Hinata were near the river, and Hinata was healing Naruto's wounds. Sasuke stood over by a slightly cracked tree and a pool of blood beneath his feet. He seemed to be off in a world all of his own and didn't even notice she stepped out.

"OH, Sakura? Did you sleep well?" Naruto's eyes sparkled happily though she knew he was afraid.

"I'm sorry Sakura, did we wake you?" the same hint of fear was in Hinata too.

Sakura just stared. She looked over to Sasuke hoping he wasn't afraid too, but he stared at the ground.

(Damn him and his ways)

(What is he looking at anyways?)

She made her way towards him to see what he was staring blindly at. Approaching him she looked at the ground. Right in front of him and the pool of blood was a cold pale body. A hole big enough to see inside at the torn heart and tissues. She lifted her hands over her mouth in complete and utter shock and she gave a horrified gasp. This scene was despicable. (Who could have done such a terrible thing?)

"Sasuke?" Her voice was soft but shaky as she lightly tapped his shoulder. "Who did this? Was it you?"

Sasuke turned his gaze at Sakura. His face was paled and expressionless. He stared blankly at her in a mocking way. His anger was getting to him. (How could she ask such a stupid question?) He growled slightly and grabbed Sakura's shoulders. He hugged her unsuspecting body. He held her tightly until she began to gasp for breath.

"Sasuke what're you doing?" she could only manage to whisper that because he had such a tight grip on her.

"Returning the favor... from back then." Her face looked puzzled at his remark. "Sakura, it wasn't me who did this. It was -" He paused to see her face. She looked a little startled that it wasn't him to defeat Orochimaru. "It was; it was you Sakura." He pulled her away from him slightly to see her face.

Anger was on her face. Her body began to shake slightly. She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to be a brutalmurderer. She wouldn't accept it! "No!" She kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Raging power filled her blood. His mouth drizzled with blood and he quickly wiped it off. She was coming toward him. "I'll kill you!" She ran and within half a second she appeared deadly close to him. He could feel the aura come from her breath. The aura to kill. She attempted to punch him. He quickly moved just as her hand hit the tree he was leaning on.

"Sakura, what are you doing" Naruto gently put his hand on her.

Without even turning around she swung her arm back and punched Naruto her strength sending him into the cold river. She glared at Sasuke. "You! You don't even care for others! Leaving like that and reappearing here as if you are welcome! I HATE YOU!"

Before she could make even a slight move Sasuke appeared before her. He grabbed her face with his hands. Pulling her toward him he pressed his lips onto hers. She squirmed wildly in attempts to free herself, but he wouldn't let go. She felt inferior to him at that second. After a minute or so he pulled away, looking at her pink voluptuous lips. "Sakura, where are you? What has come over you?"

She stayed silent.


	8. Chapter 8: Thriving to KILL!

**OK.** This is seriously the last chapter I will have with Sakura getting all demony and all and wanting to kill Sasuke (Atleast for a while) so please dont be all harsh and stuff about my story going nowhere. Please review K.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**: Thriving to KILL

Sakura looked toward the ground. Having been brought back to her senses she though about what he had said to her. What had come over her? She felt tears rising up and a lump in her throat aching inside. She hadn't known what came over her and she didn't want it to happen again. Without thinking she felt her body fall into his. Grabbing tightly onto his shirt she cried, tears staining his shirt with cold wet sobs. He was surprised at her sudden breakdown and slowly slipped his hands around her. Her body was oddly light in his arms. Though he knew she was skinny he expected her to be slightly heavier. He rubbed his hands up and down her nearly bare back in a comforting way, but he couldn't help but notice that he could feel her ribs thoroughly knowing this could only be from malnutrition. He wanted to say something to her about it but seeing her state he stayed quiet. What was happening to her? As if reading his mind she spoke suddenly.

"You know, you're the reason I'm like this." She hesitated to continue. "It's probably also my fault I know but, bu- but if it wasn't for you I'd have moved on" She was now looking at him, tears falling onto her pale face.

"Sakura what do you mean?"

"I MEAN, ahem, I mean if you hadn't left then I wouldn't be like that, and if you hadn't come back I could've moved on eventually."

"Sakura, I know you liked me back then but I had to leave. It was my sole purpose in life and if I hadn't left id never be able to get over it and id regret living only to leave at a later time. I'm sorry if I put you through hardships but," Before he could speak she spoke.

"If it wasn't for you I'd have moved on, and the only way I'll be able to make it up to myself is if I can't get over you. And the only way I can think of that is, is to Kill You!"

She looked up tears had been drained from her eyes. She smiled, and evil aura came from her mouth. Wrapping her hands around him she squeezed him tightly. Her eyes were blind and the demon was overtaking her again. She squeezed tighter and moaned with joy as she heard a slight crack from his ribs.

His eyes flared. He was frozen. Her arms were around him, breaking his bones one by one. "Sa-Sakura, why are you doing this?" He gritted his teeth as she broke another bone, giggling with pleasure.

"Why? Why am _I_ doing this? Shouldn't you already know the answer to this?" She looked directly up to his eyes. "HA, she, I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for YOU! You did this. You tainted this blood and you created this hate. All the hate you had for me, all those years ago. All the annoyance you had with me. You just send it into me and I was a fool to have belief in you!" Her voice was becoming scratchy and deep. "I'm simply _returning the favor. _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He was stunned. He looked into her deep eyes. This wasn't Sakura, this wasn't Sakura! He flinched as another bone cracked. He could hear voices in the background but simply ignored them. He lifted his arms from underneath her arms that were tightly wrapped around him and grabbed her waist. "You are not Sakura. Sakura, Sakura no matter how much she hated me, she would never do that." He used as much power as he could and lifted her away from him. He threw her. She landed in the water with a splash. He ran towards her, lifting her body from the water quickly and threw her into a rock that perched up from the water near Naruto and Hinata. He could hear Naruto screaming something about not hurting her because it was still Sakura, but he ignored it and ran towards her body. He was just about to grab her when Naruto stood in front of him grabbing him in attempts to calm him. Hinata held onto the now limp Sakura.

"Sasuke! You Bastard! What's wrong with you?" Naruto punched Sasuke deepening the newly made wounds he had just received. Sasuke stood there, his eyes widened with pain and fright. He looked at the paled limp body in front of him. He looked at the angered face of Naruto. What had he done? Without knowing he collapsed to his knees. His body was aching with pain. He had three broken bones, many cuts and scrapes from the earlier fight with Orochimaru and Naruto just punched him deep into his stomach. His vision blurred slightly. He didn't remember when, but after a few minutes he felt sleep coming over him.

He woke up to the voices of an arguing couple.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Done what?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

"Punched Sasuke. He was already baldy injured and you just made things worse."

"Hehe, how was I supposed to know that? He seemed fine when he was making his way towards Sakura."

"Naruto, pay more attention to what's going on around you. Please."

Naruto sighed. "Hai, Hai, -but I still think he deserved it-"

"Naruto!"

"Ha, I was just kidding... Oh, Sasuke? Did we wake you?"

"Please forgive us Sasuke."

Sasuke sat up staring at Naruto and Hinata. "Hmph, don't worry about it. Where's Sakura?"

"Sakura is lying over there." Hinata pointed to the limp body near the river bed. "Don't worry she's just sleeping."

Sasuke ran over to her. Seeing the pained body a sickening feeling crept into his gut. He saw how peaceful she looked when she slept. He felt guilty. He crept towards her. He bent over her limp body, his mouth next to her ear. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you." he whispered. He felt in another world as he looked at her innocent face.

"You are forgiven" He nearly jumped up as he heard these soft whispered words. He stared at her, noticing her eyes were slightly open. She wrapped her hands around him pulling him in toward her.

"Ow, Sakura that..." Ignoring his pleas of pain she pulled his face toward hers. They're lips touching in a blissful kiss. She gently sucked on his moist bottom lip as he returned the favor to her upper lip. After a few passionate minutes they pulled away, both gasping for air. He stared at her, noticing her red full lips and looking into her eyes he noticed that she looked slightly different. Her eyes weren't filled with hate and they weren't cold as they normally were. For a moment her eyes were filled with passion and serenity.

"Sasuke, first you hit her and then your on top of her and making out with her!" They both turned their gaze at a bright eyed Naruto staring at them.

"...heh..." Sasuke didn't feel like explaining he was the one forced into kissing her not the other way. He backed off her quickly though as to stop any further suspicion.

"Well anyways you two should eat something," Since when did Naruto say things that were useful? "... Since we are leaving first thing in the morning. I don't want to waste anytime."

Sasuke sighed, '-that's just 'cause you didn't have to do anything-'

"WHAT!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto noticing he had heard his bold reply "For Your Information..." Naruto said sarcastically. "If it wasn't for me you could have died trying to kill Orochimaru, using all your chakra foolishly. Baka!"

Sasuke felt defensive. His eyes were filled with temper, but he quickly shrugged it off remembering that he still had three broken ribs. "... Heh..."

--

-Sigh- "Were in the rain country finally. Come on guys lets find Kakashi!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Did you guys like this chapter, I know when sasuke hit her i hope that wasnt offensive but he was in a life or death situation.Are yourelieved that this is the last chapter with no lemony fluff and good stuff like that? Ok, well then please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Here, just to prove my worthyness to keep you all reading my story I will give you a preview of chapter 9.

**Preview:** Sasuke backed away from her only to find himself backing into a wall.She smirked and wrapped her hands around his broad chest bringing their bodies into contact."Heh." She raised her self up against him to attempt to reach his gaze. "..." She pressed her lips against his quickly. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. She shoved her tongue into his mouth letting it wonder gleefully.Sasuke put his hands on her waist. She moaned at his touch.

Well hope that proves somewhat the change in the chapters. See ya in my next chapter then.


	9. Chapter 9: Swift moves, Slick tongues?

**Chapter 9:** Swift moves, Slick Tongues?

Three days past. The four were starving and tired. A big sign said "Welcome to the Rain Village. All citizens are welcome. No NINJA whatsoever!" They quickly removed their headbands and placed them in their pockets before moving on.

Upon arriving the rain country their eyes were flabbergasted. It was raining heavily but so many people went on with their normal lives, walking the streets, shopping, running businesses, etc. The Place was beautiful. There was so much green. Though the sun wasn't out the city seemed to glow a small orange tint. Lights of different colors were lit and people wearing bright clothing walked around with their equally bright umbrellas. The four of them wearing their dull, faded, dirty clothing seemed to stick out like sore thumbs. As they walked the city streets, they couldn't help but notice the sour faces of the rain village's people.

They needed somewhere to stay (And maybe some clothes to blend in).

"First of all we should get some clothes."

"Why do we need clothes?"

"Baka, look at us compared to everyone else. No one will ever talk to us if we are looking like this, meaning we won't be able to accomplish this mission. And I'm tired of having all these people give us glares like were freaks or something."

"Hmph. –you should be used to being stared at. - Ya well whatever."

"..."

* * *

The store was filled with color. Wonderful items hung from shelves and bright neon clothes hung from many scattered racks. 

"Welcome, err..." The shop lady looked at them. Their clothes were dirty and ripped. Their faces seemed warn out and slightly dehydrated. "I see you aren't from here or this country for that matter. What can I help you with?" The lady in front of them looked as though she was in her mid thirties. Her face looked young and lively but her hair was white and faded. She wore a fitted tan suit and a black shirt that made her look slim and beautiful. If it weren't for the white hair and slight bags under her eyes she would've seemed gorgeous.

"We just need some clothes."

"Well you came to the right place. Please follow me. We have a fruitful selection of clothing for men and women. I will just get my assistant to care for your needs..." The shop lady turned towards a beaded doorway. "Ariasa-sama, can you please come here"

A few moments passed and a slight shimmer came from the back. A young woman with long red hair wrapped into a tight ponytail with gold and red chopsticks sticking out from the top of her hair walked out. Her face was petite and expressionless. She wore a beige kimono with black and maroon dragons sewn in silk that complimented her voluptuous curves. "Hai, Hai, I'm coming." She looked bored as she walked out noticing the three of them, scanning each and everyone of them, as if to take note of every inch of their looks. Her eyes stopped when they reached Sasuke's gaze. Her bored eyes changed quickly. She smirked as she slowly scanned his _every _last inch, taking notice of his torn clothes revealing small areas of his muscular body. Sasuke noticed this and gave her a slight glare. She simply gave a stronger smirk and stepped closer to him. She made her way towards him so that she was so close to him he could feel her breath on his chest. "Okaasan, what do you want me for?" She looked up towards him smiling and attempting to get even closer to him.

"Ariasa! I strictly told you not to call me your Mother while at the shop! -Geez, you Baka- Anyways, I want you to help me take care of these costumers. Please help the four of them find some clothing."

"The four of them?" The woman looked dumb folded. She took her gaze away from Sasuke and noticed a pale woman with long pinkish hair staring bluntly at her. "Oh, I didn't notice that one..." She grinned and pulled herself close enough to Sasuke to the point where her breasts planted themselves firmly against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Sasuke was startled at her sudden movements. He felt her firm breasts rubbing against his chest, rocking up and down as she tightened her grip on him. He attempted to pull away from her grip but she would simply tighten up even more. For a minute he just stood there. He looked toward Sakura just to see that she was staring down at the ground ignoring him. He shifted his gaze to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was mumbling something under his breath and glaring slightly at Sasuke. Hinata was blushing slightly and attempting not to laugh. He glared at the body clinging onto him coldly. She looked up to see his glare and smiled warmly. "Alright then come with me" She quickly released him from her grip and walked towards the males clothing section, acting as though nothing had just happened.

(Damn, people here are _too freakin' friendly_) (**A/N: **He's joking)

* * *

"Wow" Naruto looked into the mirror to see how good he looked in the outfit that was picked out for him. "-Maybe I should start wearing brighter colors more often-" Naruto wore a White tee with a neon orange stripe down the sleeve and around the neckline, and a baggy pair of navy blue cargo pants with a neon blue stripe down them and a silver chain. "Sasuke how's this look? Great right, Right? (Silence)... Sasuke! Get out here!" 

Sasuke stood in the changing room staring down on the floor. He was frowning deeply at the sight of the clothes he was forced to wear. "Sasuke, SASUKE!" Naruto was starting to really tick him off. Just then Naruto pulled the curtains of Sasuke's dressing room. Naruto's eye twitched slightly before he started to crack up with laughter. "Ha, ha, Sasuke! Never knew you could pull off the neon Goth (**A/N: **no offense if you're Goth). Ha, ha!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke was wearing a neon black (**A/N:** neon black is just a shiny metallicblack –sort of like black leather but not quite-) skin tight lace-up vest with netting sleeves. The thin red lace traced over his body in crisscross way, baring part of his chest. On his right arm he wore a long black silk glove that reached his elbow. He also wore long baggy black shorts with thick black lace wrapped around his left leg; a spiked metallic silver belt went around his waist but not in their belt loops so it draped crookedly on him. Many chains hung from his pants in various places. He wore silver socks with red stripes on the sides and black platform shoes (not very high though).

"Ha, well it's not that bad. Show everyone else."

"No!" With a quick glare at Naruto Sasuke threw the curtain shut.

"Aw, come on Sasuke." Naruto began, but Ariasa stopped him.

"Sasuke, will you please come out?"

"No way!"

"Fine, either you come out or I come in." She giggled innocently at her comment. Just then Sasuke came out, his face looking angry. "Oh, you look... Hot!..." Sasuke just glared. He looked over towards Sakura, silently asking what she thought of it. She looked at him quickly with a slight smirk but quickly turned away. Noticing this Ariasa began to walk towards the other side of the building.

"Can I wear something else?"

"No silly it looks fine,"

"...heh... whatever"

"Ok, now lets find youladies some clothes." Ariasa continued walking towards the women's section, all four of them following behind silently. Quickly grabbing some clothes off the rack she threw Sakura her outfit. Sakura glared slightly at what was chosen for her but didn't say anything.

--Five minutes later—

"Sakura are you coming out or what. -Geez what takes women so long to get dressed-" Naruto pouted childishly. Sakura walked out with a frown on her face. Sakura wore a short dark red dress that tied tightly into a bow in the front. On top of that was a black dress that tied in with the bow front of the red dress. Over her chest was a charcoal rope that wrapped downwards under the black dress but over the red dress. Her calves were covered in navy velvet gauze and she wore ankle black lace-up boots with pink lace.

"I don't like this." She replied dully.

"Whoa, Sakura it looks great! You should be glad. It brings out the color in your eyes, and hair, and face, and-"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto noticed the anger in Sakura's eyes so he looked around trying to think of something else to say. "I wonder what clothes Ariasa-chan will give you, Hinata." Naruto gleamed towards his fiancée. Ariasa was looking in the many racks and finally pulled out something and handed it to Hinata with a smile.

After a few minutes or so Hinata walked out of the changing room. She was wearing a pale neon blue v-neck Tank top that almost looked white since it was so pale. Around her neck was a metallic blue and purple scarf with shiny white designs all over and frilly ends. She also wore a deeper neon blue knee length skirt that had white fluffy feathers at the top and went along with matching gloves that sparkled against the lights. She wore sparkly white ankle length socks and wooden sandals.

"...Hinata!" Naruto's eyes brightened even more. He smiled and ran towards her grasping her for a hug.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm glad y-you like the outfit b-but y-y-you are choking me."

"Oh, sorry Hinata." Naruto released her from his grip and smiled, rubbing the back of his head in an innocent way. Hinata, slowly retrieving long breaths, smiled.

"Well since you all found items please follow me to pay." Ariasa walked towards the counter. "Ha, ha, well actually you all look so good in your outfits. Why don't you keep those outfits on and I'll give them to ya for free."

"Really? Thank you so much Ariasa-dono" Naruto gleamed.

"...hm..." Sasuke glared at Ariasa suspiciously. (Why would she give us all these clothes for free all of a sudden) Sasuke noticed she had been looking at him and was making her way towards him. He backed up slightly still glaring.

Ariasa walked towards Sasuke smiling with glee. Sasuke backed away from her only to find himself backing into a wall. "I bet your wondering why I'm giving you these clothes for free, huh." She smirked and wrapped her hands around his broad chest bringing their bodies into contact. "Heh." She raised her self up against him to attempt to reach his gaze. "..." She pressed her lips against his quickly. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. She shoved her tongue into his mouth letting it wonder gleefully. Naruto and Hinata watched in shock as this happened. He attempted to turn his head away from her but she unwrapped her hands from his chest and grabbed his face.

(Damn, why am I letting her do this. I should just pull her off) Sasuke put his hands on her waist and tried to pull her away. She moaned at his touch. He almost had pulled her away when she lifted her leg up against his crotch and forcefully hit him with her knee. Sasuke yelled out in pain pulling her away from him, after which falling to the ground groaning with hate and pain. "Ha, ha, are you alright Sasuke?" She smirked and bent down towards him only to be pushed away by Sasuke's hand.

"You Bitch!" Naruto ran towards Sasuke. As he approached him Sakura flew in front of him. Sakura angrily approached Ariasa. Her hand raised up in fury.

-SLAP-

Ariasa's cheek swelled red. She put a hand on her face in pain. Glaring at the pink haired girl in front of her she stood up. "Well that's no way to thank someone for giving them something now is it." Ariasa raised her hand as if to slap Sakura back. "Oh well, now GET OUT!" Her hand pointed in the direction of the door. Sakura bent down to help Sasuke regain his balance. Glaring at Ariasa once more she headed towards the door. Sasuke, holding onto her for balance, limped to keep up. The others followed behind.

"Okaasan! Thieves! They're trying to steal the beautiful, most expensive clothes you have!"

All four of them turned around with worry on their faces. She giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, How'd you like my scandalous plot? I hope you liked it. This chapter was just to ease the tension from the previous chapters and put a little bit of a brighter situation (though towards the end it wasnt sooo bright), and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and please continue to review. It just makes me feel ohh so warm inside with your reviews and really motivates me to continue on with my story!

OH, and please feel free to visit my profile for pic's resembling the outfits that I made. Theyre not exact but they were the closest to how I designed the characters outfits.


	10. Chapter 10: The Deal

Chapter 10: The Deal

"_Okaasan! Thieves! They're trying to steal the beautiful, most expensive clothes you have!"_

_All four of them turned around with worry on their faces. She giggled. _

* * *

The store lady ran in, a broom in her hand. "You four. Who the hell are you to come into someone else's village and steal?" 

"No! Its not what you think!"

"Shut up boy! I see you guys here with these clothes on and heading for the door. What else am I supposed to think of you? Baka! Now your in for it." The lady ran towards him furiously.

"Hinata, what should I do? Oye!" Naruto whispered.

Naruto jumped into the air to dodge the woman's hit, but hit his head on the ceiling and fell to the ground. The shop lady hit Naruto with her broom several times. "Ow! Hey cut it out Obaa-san!"

"Obaa-san? Thief! Who are you calling baa-san?" The shop lady kicked Naruto in the back and neck, barely missing his head.

"Uh, ma'am? Could you please-"

"Shut up girl"

"Ayee!" Hinata fell to the floor. The shop lady grabbed Hinata's long hair and raised her back up. Hinata's eyes watered slightly. The lady then kicked her in the stomach. Hinata fell limp.

The lady then headed toward Sakura. Anger was filled in her eyes. "Now your turn thief!"

"...heh... If your that mad then how about we just pay you double and leave?"

The lady glared at Sakura "Heh, if you could pay then why would you try to steal these outfits."

"Lady you really are clueless. We weren't the ones who refused to pay."

"What?"

Before Sakura could reply Ariasa spoke. "Mother never mind that. If they say they can pay tell them the price and we can see what they should do for _us _–or me-" Ariasa smirked and shifted her gaze towards Sasuke to show her mother what she meant.

The shop lady looked at the frowning Sasuke and grinned. "The price for all of those is, hm, 350,000 yen. (**A/N:** about 3,500 usd)"

"What? No, that's not possible!"

"Don't believe me honey? Take a look at the price on them."

Sakura looked carefully at the outfits seeing their prices. The prices did total up to 350,000. She glared at the two ladies. "Well then we'll just get something else"

"Ha, No way girl. You guys have put filth onto those clothes from coming dirty and out of town. Why would I put my most expensive things that are now dirty back onto the rack. And dry cleaning these clothes would cost a fortune. Hehe, but if you'd like I could make a deal with you guys. Hm, or should I say with ONE of you guys?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sakura was now confused and angry.

"Fool. Its about time she blooms," The shop lady eyed Sasuke.

"You freak! There's no way that can happen. NEVER!"

"Ha, well you don't know that since she doesn't want _you_ she wants him. So let's ask him"

The lady, Ariasa, and Sakura looked towards Sasuke who now was on the floor on his knees for balance. "NO!"

"Heh, I though you'd say that boy. Well maybe this will change your mind." In her hand were four Konoha headbands. She smirked as she showed them. Naruto who had sat up saw this and his face grew puzzled. Sasuke on the other hand frowned even deeper and stared at the woman, his onyx eyes on fire with anger.

"Wait a minute, I don't get it. Is this supposed to be a joke or something. What does these headbands have anything to do with changing his mind?"

"You Baka, did you forget. The sign when we came in? It said no Ninja!"

"That's right boy. And if I'm not mistaken then I'd just have to report to the town that there are ninja here spying on this village. And you'd all be forced to death, and couldn't object seeing as you are from our once ally Konoha."

"grrr..."

"Well taking care of that, Please meet us at "Yamanaka's..." (**A/N:** A restaurant) "tomorrow, all four of you, and thank you for your business with us today. It really helps our _poor _family out a lot."

With a smile she shoved the four outside. "And so we wait, my daughter." With a grin she closed the door behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... whatcha think of this chappy. I know it was sorta boring an' all but I decided to throw in a sneaky plot... whahaha... anyways,I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be sure to put out my next chaptereithertomorrow or the day after that. And just to be on the safe side I might have to change the rating on this story. --Well bye--


	11. Chapter 11: I want you or should I say

**Chapter 11:** I want you... Or should I say "I want your body"

Night approached. The four made it to a hotel after what seemed like hours of searching.

"Welcome!"

"Hai, we need room**_s_**"

"Well I'm quite sorry but we only have one room tonight. It consists of two large beds, a large bath (room), a small kitchen with the works and a television. Are you couples alright with that?"

"Couples? Oh, only these two are a couple." Sasuke looked at Hinata and Naruto

"Sorry, sorry. It seemed as though you all were here on honeymoon or something. Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience but that's the only room we have will you take it?"

(Geez, what's with this city. Ever since we got here there's been nothing but bad luck for us.)

Quickly talking amongst each other they decided and chose to stay, for at least just tonight.

---

The room was beautiful. Porcelain plates where on the kitchen counter top. There were marble counters in the bathroom. The walls were traditional but had an oddly bright tint. The wooden floor was clean and looked brand new. The sheets on the bed were of Egyptian cotton and traditional Japanese bedding.

"Wow, I didn't think their only room left would be this nice. I wonder what the others look like." Naruto smiled happily as he went towards the kitchen to place his ramen into the cupboard.

"Ya well for what we paid it should be nice." Sasuke was in no mood to be glad about the place seeing as what had just happened earlier that day.

"Hey since were here how about we go out to eat. I hear they have delicious ramen!"

"...hm..." (I don't care what we do if I can get over the situation I'm forced into now)

"Alright then! Let's go for ramen"

---

The three of them walked into the small, dark, ramen restaurant. Oddly there were so many people there. It seemed they were all there for a show, because a man in a dark suit with maroon eyes talked amongst them. Naruto gleamed as they made their way to an empty table in the far left hand corner of the shop. A man soon approached them a small piece of paper in his hands. His eyes quickly scanned over his costumers. They really didn't seem to fit in here but the man quickly shrugged it off. "What'd you want?"

Sasuke glared at the man. He didn't seem very nice, but neither did anyone else in this village.

"We'll have four bowls of miso ramen! And water!" Naruto was way too cheery for the waiters liking and he gave him a scowl.

"Right away." With that he left.

-kink- The four of them turned their gaze towards the stage. A man wearing a black skin tight turtle neck and an off-white button up shirt with the buttons undone walked onto the stage. He had Silvery hair that swayed slightly as he approached the microphone and in his hand he had an electric guitar with a dragon painted onto the neck. The man looked out into the crowed his deep green eyes cold and heartless. He slowly lowered his head and began to play his guitar. The room lit up with the sound of his guitar ranting and a drum lightly beating in the background. They sat there watching him closely. His music was intense and yet seemed to calm them. The then looked up at the audience his cold eyes had become lively and filled with passion for his music. He glanced around at the empty tables around the area and noticed them sitting there all of them just watching. He quickly ran his eyes over them noticing their every detail. They didn't fit in with this place very well. His eyes then noticed the pink haired woman sitting between a blue haired woman and an onyx eyed man (who happened to be glaring at him). Her face was pale yet beautiful and her eyes were deep in thought. He took a sudden interest in the table in the back of the restaurant.

---

After about fifteen minutes the show had stopped. Most people returned to their tables to eat. The waiter approached their table, four huge bowls of ramen on a tray in his right hand and four glasses of water on a tray in the other.

"Yahoo!" Naruto immediately dug in. The other three were just beginning to eat their meal when the silvery haired man approached them.

"How are you all tonight" he had his eyes gazed on Sakura.

"... Fine..." Sakura stared blankly at him.

Before the others were able to reply he spoke. "I'm Kurosaki Kenshin. Pleasure to meet you ma'am" with that he grabbed her hand and kissed her. A small flourish of pink covered her cheeks, but it quickly disappeared as she realized she had blushed. She looked around at her team mates questioningly. Naruto was too busy eating his ramen to even notice, and Hinata simply blushed slightly and gave out a giggle at Sakura's embarrassment. She turned to Sasuke but he was looking down at his ramen that he hadn't taken a single bite from. (Damn Bastard.) "You are looking beautiful tonight if I can't say so myself. Would you come with me on stage?" Sakura was surprised at his sudden invitation and looked up at his green eyes. He was looking strait into hers and was smirking slightly. She looked around at the tables and noticed that there was staring eyes coming from all the surrounding tables. She looked down at her soup.

"Hell, no!" Sakura's three comrades looked up at her.

"What? Why not? Please ma'am."

"First of all it's Sakura not ma'am, and because I don't want to and I'm really not that good at singing." She looked up at him once again and noticed his gaze was no longer on her but on someonenear a table on the other side of the restaurant. She followed his gaze to see a dark figure walking their way. The figure, by the looking of it was a woman, wearing skintight clothing because there were so many curves. Sakura squinted to get a better look at the figure. Her eyes widened.

---

"My, my, look who's here. Never would've thought I'd get to see you all twice in one day..." Ariasa walked up from the dark shadows. She was wearing a brown skin tight dress that looked like a giant feather at the end. All over it was many shapes in a pale white, and on either her stomach was a long strip of reddish fabric that simply brought out her beauty even more. "I see you've met my otÔto." She gestured to sit down next to Sasuke. Sasuke shot an evil glare at her and scooted over. Noticing, she grabbed his arm and cuddled it. "Well, he really is a gentleman don't you all think? Sakura please go sing for him. I bet it would be nice." She shot a glare at Sakura and hugged Sasuke's arm tighter. Sakura looked at her disgustingly and walked towards Kenshin. Sasuke looked at her and she sighed. Walking away from him she went to sing.

---

The crowd gathered around. Everyone stared at the woman on the stage. Kenshin stood behind her with his guitar in hand. He had told her what to sing off stage, and she felt odd about the song. She sighed and closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OtÔto – little brother

Hey! well that was the eleventh chapter! I hope you guys liked it. This really doesnt have much relevance to the story butI thought I'd throw in some spine chilling fun! The next chapter is gunna be even juicier! I will try to post it tomorrow if possible but only ifI get some good reviews. hehe. Well hope you liked this chappy!


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Afraid

**Chapter 12**: I'm Afraid

_The crowd gathered around. Everyone stared at the woman on the stage. Kenshin stood behind her with his guitar in hand. He had told her what to sing off stage, and she felt odd about the song. She sighed and closed her eyes. _

_---_

**There's a boat, I could sail away**

**There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back**

The crowd looked up at her. They all were amazed. She sung like an angel.

**There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end**

Sasuke looked up. He stared at her as she sang. She had her eyes closed but opened her eyes just as he stared. Her eyes were lively and she was staring right at him.

**How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far**

Sasuke shook his head as he heard those words. His eyes fell slightly and his stomach felt queasy. He looked up to see Sakura's eyes were watery.

**There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be**

**How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far**

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on singing. She could hear the crowd begin to dance slowly.

**Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon **

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say... how far (how far)

Sakura stepped back from the microphone. She looked over towards Sasuke hurt in her eyes. He looked at her with deep thought. He had a bad feeling about that song. (She sang that song to me). He stared into her eyes for a second but she turned away. She wasn't quick enough for Sasuke to see a tear roll down her cheeks though.

Sakura was just about to leave the stage but stopped when a small clap came from the back of the crowd. Then another, and another, and soon the whole audience was clapping and yelling for an encore. Sakura turned slowly wiping away the hang tear that fell down her cheek. She smiled, looking out at the joy filled crowd.

Kenshin walked over to her. "Wow that was great! I've never had one so talented coming to sing before." He smiled warmly. "They want an encore, wanna give it to them?"

Sakura stared into his eyes. They were so warm and happy. They reminded her of her old self, when she used to be happy. Her face went blank and she was lost in her thoughts for a moment.

---

_Why am I not happy?_

_Because you don't wanna be happy._

_Yes, I do but I can't. _

_Yes you can._

_How?  
_

_Make yourself happy._

_How do I do that?_

_I can't answer that you have to do it yourself._

_Sigh_

---

Sakura stared into his eyes. He was looking at her face trying to figure out what she was thinking. She smiled softly. Without thinking she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his face towards hers. Her lips touched his in a passionate kiss. Kenshin was startled at this but returned the kiss. Her tongue touched his lips asking silently for access to his mouth. He quickly opened up for her and shot his tongue into her mouth. They explored the depths of each others mouth, and Sakura tightened her grip on his neck. Kenshin slowly wrapped his arms around her. He tasted sweet. His mouth was wonderful. But she couldn't help but think. Her mind wasn't in the kiss. She was blindly doing this.

_Heh, _giving_ up already?_

_What? What am I giving up on?_

_Think about it, are you really into this kiss._

_Exactly and what are you thinking about_

_How can I be thinking if I'm talking to my own thoughts? _

_Baka you can think and you know what you're thinking of._

_What's on your mind?_

_...S-Sasuke..._

_Then why are you kissing this man?_

_... I don't know._

_Yes you do_

_No I don't_

_...sigh... I'll ask again, then why are you kissing this man,_

_...Because I'm afraid._

_Afraid of what. _

_Afraid of ... him_

_... why him..._

_I- because I'm afraid he won't love me... _

_Heh... then ask him..._

Sakura's eyes opened wide. She looked at the man wrapped around her arms, hoping it was Sasuke. She lowered her eyes in distress as she realized that it wasn't him. Quickly unwrapping herself from him she backed away. The audience was watching intently their hands covering their mouths. Sakura looked out eyeing her table. Naruto, Hinata... but no Sasuke. No Ariasa. She looked around wildly, for any signs of Sasuke. Near the door she caught a glimpse of him. He was being pulled by Ariasa. She froze. His head turned slightly and looked directly at Sakura. He sighed, a pained look in his eyes and turned away.

_So what are you going to do?_

_I don't know._

_Well you better make your decision otherwise that lady is going to get him first. _

_What can I do?_

_Run,_

Sakura's jaw dropped. People in the crowd stared at her blankly. Kenshin smiled. Sakura closed her eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath. Opening them she ran. Ran out the restaurant doors. Ran down the street. She ran, unknown to where her feet were taking her that is, until she came upon a beautiful house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! My 12th chapter. Thank you all for the ohh so nice reviews. It just made me have to put my next chapter (though I had already wrote it last week) This one was mainly for the 'moment' between Sakura and Sasuke. And I know, it is sorta sappy (though i hate sappy stuff, i seem to still write it) and if you dont like it just tell me. This is the big break chapter, because in the next chapter there is gunna be so much going on your head may spin off. hehe. well please tell me what you thought of this chapter and please tell me if there is anything you dont like about my sappyness!

**Disclaimer: The song "How Far"is not mine but belongs all to Martina Mcbride.**


	13. Chapter 13:Uncovered, Exposed, Bare!

**Chapter 13:** Uncovered, Exposed, Bare!

Sakura pounded into the door. Her heart was beating rapidly, her mind was racing. The door finally opened to reveal a middle aged woman in a purple kimono. The woman stared blankly at the breathless woman before her for a moment before she turned around and lead Sakura in. Sakura walked in questioningly following the woman. She had been in too much of a hurry when she got to the house that she didn't notice the sign outside.

'**Kakushigoto**** Makutsu**'

The woman walked through the dark hallways passing many closed doors.

"...Toshima-san? Where... I have no time for this. Where is the woman who came in here with a dark haired man!"

"Shut up"

"What?"

"Do you not understand the words '_shut up'_ well if not then Be Quiet!"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Sakura was in no mood for this and had no time.

"Shh. OK, ok. They're upstairs on the fourth floor at the third door on the left ha-"

Before the woman finished Sakura had taken off.

---

"Now, now Sasuke-kun. Don't be stubborn." She pouted. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed and wearing only her undergarments. He sat on her bed looking down at the ground.

"...grr..." Sasuke stared dully at the woman. "I don't go for those who just throw themselves at men. Or scam their own costumers into having sex with them."

Ariasa scowled. She looked like a little child having a tantrum. "You are the fools who fell for it. You could have insisted on paying."

"We did, until you told the ridiculous price and what kind of place won't let their costumers get different outfits after they've tried it on. If we would've known that we wouldn't have came here to this town of filth."

"Fifth? You bastard. Calling this town fifth. You have no right." Ariasa flung herself at him grabbing his wrists. He simply looked at her and her pitiful attempts to hold him.

"You will pay or you will be used like your little friend." She smiled and slipped her hand up Sasuke's shirt.

"WHAT?"

She giggled when she felt him shiver against her touch.

---

"Fourth floor third door. Fourth floor third door." Sakura sprinted up the stairs. She had to get there before anything happened. "Fourth floor third door." Sakura stood on the fourth floor. She walked through the dimly lit hallway to the third door. She scowled when she noticed there were two third doors. One on the left hand side and another on the right. "What the hell is this. Damn toshima. Well I'll just have to go through both." Hoping she was opening the right door she walked into the right hand side door.

---

"Hinata! Where could they have gone! We've been searching for over and hour now"

"Naruto. Let's keep looking. They probably went to that Ariasa-sama's home." she smiled at the discouraged Naruto. " Lets go ask around. Somebody has to know where she lives. I mean this is a small town right Naruto? Lets not give up yet."

Naruto smiled. His fiancée always had that warm feeling and knew the right things to say when he was down. "Ya, lets go!"

---

"What you didnt know?" she gave out a loud laugh. "I'm not stupid you know." She wrapped her hand around Sasuke. Sasuke squirmed and peeled her hand away. "Why else would Ninja from Konoha come here?"

Smiling she walked over to her dresser and pulled something out of the drawer. It was small and wrapped in a linen cloth. She peeled the linen away revealing a small shiny object. Sasuke sat there, stupefied. Ariasa walked over to him, a sickly smile on her face.

---

Sakura stood in the doorway. Her face was in disgust. Her body shook slightly at the terrifying sight in front of her. A tear fell down her cheek and she fell to her knees. She felt vomit arising up into her throat. She closed her eyes and let out a scream.

---

"Hello, ma'am, would you happen to know where we can find an Ariasa-san's house?"

The old woman stared at Hinata. She frowned before replying. "Yes, why do you need to know?"

"Please. Two of our friends went there. And we need to find them."

"..Heh... they went there? Are they not aware that place is no longer a **rabuhoteru?"**

**"**Rabuhoteru! What are you talking about Obaasan?" Naruto stood there looking utterly confused.

"Are you dumb boy? Of course. That place used to be a rabuhoteru. But now its not. Ever since that orokashii-san decided she wanted to make more money. You would've though someone like me could've raised such a terrible child."

"Orokashii-san?"

"Yes, Baka! Anyway, they are at a place called 'KakushigotoMakutsu.' What's my granddaughter up to now?"

"Arigatougozaimasu!" Without replying to their question Hinata and Naruto took off.

---

The floor was scattered with blood. Stains drenched the cream wall. A pale body lay on a silver table. Tools scattered upon shelves and clothes were piled in the corner. Sakura gulped hard and forced herself to stand. She walked over to the sickly body. His spiked up hair was lightly damp. His face was pale but bare. Sakura smiled at his masculine beauty. An I.V. was in his arm that connected to a bag filled with clear liquid. His body was wrapped in medical gauze and covered by a thin sheet.

"Hello, Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitions:

Kakushigoto: Secret

Makutsu: Brothel

Toshima: Middle-aged woman

Rabuhoteru: Love Hotel.

Orokashii: Foolish (the old lady says foolish-san because she's talking about her daughter the store lady.)

Arigatougozaimasu: Thank you very much.

OK. How was that chapter? GoodI hope? Truthfully I actually had a total brain fart or something and had avoided to write this chapter for a while (Because I usually write my chapters a few days in advance) and had no motivation at all. But seeing how excited everyone was for my next chapter and how pleased you all were I just had to write this chapter. It was so much easier with all your reviews for insperation, especially seeing as this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys arent disappointed in the way I went, but hey, the genre is !Horror! afterall. Well I hope this had atleast a pinch of fluff to satisfy you. Well see ya the next chappy! TGIF!


	14. Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 14: Behind closed doors.

"_Hello, Sakura." _

Sakura jumped back in shock. A Soot eye stared warmly at her. Sakura felt so pained. _How could this have happened to him?_ More tears trickled down the shinobi's face. She wrapped her hands lightly around his neck.

"How. How could this have happened to you!"

"...heh... Don't worry too much. Your going to drown in your own tears." He managed to cough out.

"Baka, how couldn't I!"

He smiled slightly and wrapped his blood stained hands around her lightly.

---

"This is the place!" Naruto gazed upon the beautiful mansion. "How the hell could this be a brothel? Its too beautiful!" He scowled at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Come on Naruto." Hinata walked up to the door and knocked on it softly. After many moments the door opened a crack. A middle woman scowled and opened the door fully.

"There aren't any rooms here for you. Its not a rabuhoteru anymore. Leave." The lady made gestures to close the door, but Naruto stuck his foot in between.

"Look Nushi baa-san. Were not here for your sick prostitutions. Did a pink haired woman come here?"

"Oh god, don't tell me your her comrades?"

"Ok, I wont. Just tell us where she is."

"Sorry, I have no obligation to, so I wont."

Naruto grabbed the collar of the woman's kimono and pulled her forward. "Where is she" His face was irritated and a thin stream of red glowed over him.

"...heh..." She pulled away from him with ease. "Don't underestimate me boy."

Naruto scowled and a slight growl crept through his chest.

"–sigh- She went up to the fourth floor, third door on the left."

"Thanks." Naruto grinned and took off, Hinata following closely behind.

---

"What is it you people do here?"

"... Heh... well for a highly skilled jounin like you, it should be quite simple for you to know that answer. Oh, wait. No ninja has been able to figure it out until it was too late. And since this is the country of the rain, none notices the spilled blood."

"WHAT!"

"Shimobashira Monosugoi" The air around the room grew cold. The sky turned dark and clouds formed outside the windows. Hail began to pour down from the heavens and Ariasa's irises turned white as snow. A white chakra swirled around the room. Fog poured in from the windows causing Sasuke to lose focus on her. The chakra spun around him heavily and seemed to grip onto his arms. Sasuke fell onto the bed gasping for air as the chakra seeped into his skin. "Heh... so you feel it now. My chakra intertwines with yours giving you extreme pain and at the same time pulls out your chakra and becomes mine. Soon you won't be able to see and then your body will grow limp. Then I'll have you to do as I like and when your friends can't find you they will go back and you will become my prostitute unless you are stubborn like 'him' well then who knows what'll happen then ha, ha!"

"You Bitch!"

---

"We have to get you out of here."

"Heh...My chakra's been drained and I've lost a lot of blood. I don't know if I can even move anymore."

"What did they do to you?" Tears fell upon her cheeks.

"...heh... these people nearly killed me, but they kept me alive so I'm grateful. I don't exactly remember what happened but I was awake the whole time they performed their experiments."

"Experiments?"

"I refused to become their prostitute so they locked me in chakra absorbing room. Quite impressive if you ask me" He giggled at his own joke and Sakura scowled. "Then the old lady ... well then experiments were done to me."

"Why aren't you talking seriously! This isn't the time!" Sakura picked him up and gently flung him off the silver table. She headed towards the door. "Oh no! I totally forgot! We have to save him now!"

---

"Hinata what door did that granny say?"

"Third on the left Naruto."

"Ok! Hopefully Sasuke isn't doing anything to Sakura! He He!" Naruto smiled warmly before a door flung open.

"Sakura? What're you... are you alright... where's Sasuke? Wait... who's that over your shoulder-" Naruto's eyes opened widely at the silver hair that reached over Sakura's shoulder. Naruto quickly ran over and took his sensei out of Sakura's arms. "Oh God! What the hell happened to you Kakashi?"

"Naruto, we have to save Sasuke now."

"Ok, sensei. Hinata, can you try healing Kakashi out here in the hallway. Sakura and I will go in."

"Hai!"

Naruto and Sakura approached the door. A cold air drifted through sending a chill down the two. They took a deep breath and opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitions:

Nushi: Owner

Monosugoi: earth-shattering

Shimobashira: ice needles


	15. Chapter 15: Icy Confrontation

Hi! I'm sorry for the delay on my updates, but here is the 15th chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Icy Confrontation

Sasuke was now paralyzed and his breath was slowly deceasing. Ariasa's giggle was all he could hear and all other sound was blocked off. "Sasuke, you look even more handsome when you're at loss of breath" Ariasa laughed and then walked over to him. She bent over him staring right into his onyx eyes. A smile crept onto her face. She placed her hands onto his chest and began to untie the ribbon holding the vest together. (**A/N:** recall from chapter nine. Yes he is still wearing the same outfit.)

---

The door swung open hitting the wall with a loud thump. Their eyes were immediately blinded with fog. Naruto and Sakura stood in the doorway, unable to move.

Ariasa's head jerked back towards the door to see the intruders. She gasped slightly and released her jutsu as she lost her concentration. She scowled and grabbed Sasuke around the neck (which he couldn't even feel of course).

A few moments passed and the fog dissolved into the walls. Sakura and Naruto rubbed their eyes, having gained their eye sight back. Sakura frowned when she finally noticed her surroundings. Ariasa and Sasuke were on the bed and Ariasa had her hand around his neck. Sakura gasped and took a step forward only to notice Ariasa's grip tighten around his neck.

"Take another move and I'll kill your teammate." Her nails began to dig into his skin and a faint gasp let out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sakura stood there watching in terror. Sasuke wasn't responding to the pain or even moving. His eyes were cold and merciless. Ariasa smiled and purposefully tightened her grip causing her nails to dig in further. Sakura frowned faintly but was quickly replaced with a smile, then a giggle, then a laugh. Until she was nearly lying on the ground crying out hysterically. Ariasa frowned at her gesture and released her grip on Sasuke.

"What are you laughing for?"

"Go ahead. Do it. I dare ya!" Sakura giggled some more as she stood back up to her feet.

This made Ariasa furious. She jerked her body towards Sasuke and her hands reached out for his neck. A puff of smoke burst out startling her and Sasuke was gone. She scowled and turned back towards Sakura. Sakura stood at the doorway, Naruto right next to her with Sasuke in his hands.

"...grr..." Ariasa raised her body slightly to stand up. Two hands grabbed her arms from behind and pushed her onto the cold floor, pinning her down. Ariasa turned her head around and saw Sakura holding her down. "...Heh... should've known you'd use kage bunshin no jutsu. But I have a trick up my sleeve also."

Ice crawled up Sakura's arms, numbing them frozen. Sakura released Ariasa and jumped back. Ariasa smiled. Standing up she charged at Sakura.

"Now what are you going to do? You can't perform any jutsu, or even use your arms."

Sakura smiled. "...heh... you don't know me." Ariasa's fist flung at Sakura, but Sakura was much too quick. Sakura's foot kicked right into Ariasa's stomach. Ariasa scowled and was sent flying through the wall.

"Damn, you!"

Sakura ran up to Ariasa, who had landed in the hallway and kicked her, this time right under the chin. Ariasa smiled and let out a cold breath of air, before flying through the roof. Ice cast itself around Sakura's leg. Sakura scowled and fell to the ground. The hallway grew cold and the walls creaked. Ice appeared through the walls and was slowly forming a cocoon around them.

"Naruto! We have to get out of here!"

Sakura tried standing up, but the ice had formed all the way up her leg. She fell back with a small thud. "Sakura." Naruto ran over to Sakura and picked her form up. Sakura frowned and attempted to pull herself out of his grip.

"Naruto. Put me down. Go get Sasuke and Hinata get Kakashi. I will-"

"You will what. We cant leave you like this. Your arms and a leg are frozen. You can barely even move."

"But Naruto you cant get us all out of here."

"..."

"Well. I-I'll have to help m-myself then huh. Since this dope cant do it." Sasuke weakly stood up, his legs shaking slightly. He was pale but he seemed to have regained most of his strength back. Sakura's eyes widened and a weak smile appeared on her lips.

"...Ok then. Lets go." Naruto was sending glares at Sasuke but turned away quickly and jumped out the small hole that Ariasa had flown through. Hinata stood, grabbing onto Kakashi and attempting to pull him over her back. Sasuke's expression was shocked as he barely noticed his past sensei. He walked over to Hinata quickly and grabbed Kakashi from her.

"S-Sasuke-kun. Y-you're hurt. Please go. I've got him."

"...heh..." Sasuke easily pulled Kakashi over his back and jumped out of the window, Hinata following shortly behind him with a worried expression on her face.

---

"She disappeared."

"Where could she have gone?"

"..."

The four of them had searched the city, but there were no signs of Ariasa. It had reached mid-day and they were completely worn.

"We need to get Kakashi back to Konoha."

It had been two days and Kakashi hadn't healed one bit. He was actually getting worse without the IV he was on at the place. They also hadn't reported to the godaime, and in the state they were in it would take at least another week to get back.

"That evil witch. We can't just forget about her. What if she had other Konoha Ninja?"

"Naruto. Look at us. Were in no condition to argue."

"Hmph..."

* * *

"You found Kakashi?" Tsunade ran into the room Kakashi was in. After a few minutes she walked out a terrible expression on her face. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What did they do to him?"

Everyone's gaze turned toward Sakura.

"When I found him, he was in a dark room with an IV stuck in his arm and blood pooled in various places on the floor. I don't know what they did to him, but when I asked him he told me not to worry about it and wouldn't say anything more."

"He spoke to you?"

"Of course."

"Hmm... this is a problem."

"Why?"

"Seeing as the condition I just saw him in, if you found him two weeks ago, there is no way he could've talked with you. He has a concussion and a terrible amount of blood loss. He shouldn't even be able to open his eyes, much less talk. Right now it seems as if he hasn't had any sense of life or living other than his breathing and his all his organs have been frozen except for the heart. It is a miracle that he is even alive."

"What does this mean?"

"I'm going to have to perform surgery. I have to unfreeze his organs and restore his blood loss. There is a 10 percent chance of him making it. I can leave him in his state but he wont ever be able to live a normal life or even wake up anymore. So what'll it be?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what'd you think of this chapter. Maybe not so exciting? Well I'm sorry if this wasnt what you may have been hoping for, but I think I will only have a couple more chapters before it ends. So tell me what you think! -bye-


	16. Chapter 16: The Owl

**Chapter 16**: The...Owl...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Ok. I'm completely sorry for my ignorance and to make you guys have to wait... two months to be exact... But here I am, two months after with a new chapter. I think this the prequel to the last chapter, and I know it probably sucks, but it has several flashbacks in _italics_. So please attempt to enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I will put up the final chapter soon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm going to have to perform surgery. I have to unfreeze his organs and restore his blood loss. There is a 10 percent chance of him making it. I can leave him in his state but he won't ever be able to live a normal life or even wake up anymore. So what'll it be?" _

---

"Damn." Sakura let out a tired groan. She sat on the floor, her hair now resting messily upon her dainty shoulders. Her face was worn and she looked like she hadn't slept in several days. She looked up to her acquaintances, who were all standing with worried expressions.

Suddenly Tsunade came running out. Her face was pale and sweat beads rolled down her scrunched forehead. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun with stray hairs matted against her face and neck.

"Sakura... I need your assistance!" Tsunade's voice was harsh and urging.

Sakura forced herself to stand and paced quickly behind the hokage until they were out of sight.

"Wonder if it's really that bad..." Naruto looked around.

Hinata was leaning against the wall, trying to fight away the heavy burden called sleep, but it was slowly winning the battle.

Sasuke on the other hand, stood by the wall his face cool and unworried. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back at Hinata and tried to put up his best smile. Hinata painfully smiled back.

"I ho-hope Kakashi-sensei will be alright..." Hinata closed her eyes to rest.

"Yeah... me too..."

And there was silence.

---

The cool current flowing through the air could be oh so relaxing for most on this hot night. But for one, the sweat seemed to keep pouring down the every curve of her porcelain skin. To one the thought of losing may not be so important, I mean, everyone has lost something. Whether it be a book, a pencil, a dollar, no matter what, people loose things and they move on. But what happens when you lose something more than that. Something that can't be replaced? What happens when you loose your soul; a loved ones soul; what happens when you watch them die?

Sakura's head was spinning. Tears were fogging her vision, causing her to hesitate. A faint whisper rung into her head, one of worry and panic, but her mind ignored it. It kept reminding her of that one 'good' time she had with her sensei.

"_Sakura, Sakura! Hold on. Don't give out on me..." Sakura's head lulled backwards landing over Kakashi's shoulder. Her eyes were nearly closed and the heat radiating from her body was near deadly. It was already rapidly approaching 40 Celsius and the weather outside was no help. _

'_Damn Heat! Why does it have to be so freaking hot at this moment!' _

_Kakashi scanned his surrounding quickly looking for somewhere that he could stop because the storming wind and the dust that was piling down would only end in Sakura's death. Luck was on his side today, and he came across a small cave. _

'_Away from the breeze and dust. It should help in there.'_

_A miniscule of a moan escaped Sakura's lips as Kakashi stepped inside the cave. She was trying to fight it in a way, but he knew she was giving into the hyperthermia slowly but surely. Lately Sakura had been quite depressed and seemed to be facing symptoms of suicidal thought. Kakashi had tried consulting her, but she denied everything, even after he found her crying in the forest one night, naked and bloody._

"_Kakashi..."_

_Kakashi looked down upon the creamy pink haired girl. Even with hot sweat pouring down her every inch, and large lines under her eyes from lack of sleep, she was beautiful._

_He smiled just a tiny bit, "Shh, do you know what is happening to you?"_

"_hn..." Sakura's eyes closed softly, her mind was trying to shift into its more peaceful faze; sleep. _

"_Hyperthermia. Please try to stay conscious."_

_Kakashi peeled away Sakura's clothing, and laid her on her back against the cool ground. He heard her breath become slightly unsteady, but tried to ignore it. He then stood and grabbed two small cloths from his back and a jug of cold water. Carefully pouring some water onto each so he didn't over drench it, he walked back over to Sakura. Her eyes were now slightly open and she was staring directly as Kakashi._

"_Sensei... what are you doing?"_

"_Shh..." He bent down and placed one of the towels on her forehead. "Tell me if you have any objections, okay."_

_He looked at Sakura for any acknowledgment, but sadly she hadn't. Her eyes were masking over with sleep and her face was paling. So he continued. He placed the other towel just over her 'curls.' _

_He then grabbed a small cup and poured some water in it. He placed the cup to her lips and forced her to drink. He continued wetting the towels and giving her water for a few hours, until he noticed her fever drop slightly. With a sigh he sat back and watched her sleep. _

"_Kakashi. Arigato."_

_He looked upon her peaceful features, of which one green orb peered at him. He smiled and closed his eyes for rest._

"Sakura!** Sakura!**" The extremely worried voice countered into the air. Sakura pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up.

"Sakura! You need to heal!"

"Huh?... Oh!" Green chakra sent a chromatic sheen into the air. Kakashi's breathing was coming to a terribly slow pace and his heartbeat was slowing. The beep from the machine was only heard every third of a second.

"Damn!" tears ran down her cheeks as she noticed the healing was becoming more difficult. "Don't die Kakashi, just don't die!"

---

Tsunade walked out of the surgical room to greet three disgruntled figures standing there waiting. They had bags under their eyes; their hair was slightly ruffled from being rubbed against the wall, and their arms were crossed lazily. They all oddly resembled clones of each other.

Tsunade widened her eyes at this sight and scanned a hand through her blonde locks. She presumed she looked very similar to them because when they looked at her their eyes widened just a bit.

"So..."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "I am not a hundred percent sure, but at the rate that Kakashi's body is allowing us to heal him, it seems that he won't survive." She kept her gaze downward momentarily before turning her gaze to the voice.

"What! But you said... He would live."

"His body is putting up a struggle. I can't seem to figure out why his body is refusing our medical remedies. Sakura is still trying her best to figure out. We will continue the healing process over the next few hours so you three can go home. I'll send someone for you all when the healing is complete."

She stared tiredly at them, waiting for their comments. To her surprise though, there was none and they simply nodded and left. She watched them off and turned back to continue the healing process.

"It's going to be a long night."

---

'12:30 P.M.'

Sauntering, Sasuke made his way to the hospital. The sun was high, and the winds were fair and yet this day seemed so disconsolate. The usually crowded streets were near bare and people who were walking around all seemed to be of melancholy. Children were quiet and not romping around as they normally did on a daily basis. You would think it would be calming to the stoic Uchiha, but today it only made him feel of diffidence.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke's once lidded eyes opened, and he stopped. Waiting, he could feel the eager man strolling over, his breathing in pants, that could be heard from miles away.

"D-hah-didn't you hear me calling out at you, teme?"

"Shut up."

"Hmph... So they came to get you too?"

Sasuke didn't answer but continued his amble pace towards the hospital. Naruto watched momentarily as he walked off before running to catch up and walk along side Sasuke to their destination.

It was quiet the whole way, but together, the best friends could feel some ease through their muscles and the dark melancholy seemed to lighten just a bit.

Approaching the room, numbered '216' Naruto and Sasuke stopped. Sitting down on the ground, pastel threads hovering about a hunched over body, Sakura was there, holding her legs pressed upon her chest and her head lounging on her knees.

She seemed to be sleeping, but as the two men stalked closer, her head shifted.

Her face was pale and thinned, due to overworking and lack of a proper meal, and her eyes were tumescent as fragile tears damped her skin. She was trembling slightly, but didn't seem to notice herself and her clothes were slick with sweat and sticking to her somewhat.

"...Sasuke, Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan! What happened?"

Naruto ran over and bent down at Sakura's side, gently lifting her chin with his hand so he could meet her gaze.

"I-It was..."

_The room was dark. Only the miniscule hue of green could be seen, even to Sakura's eyes._

_Her breathing was frantically released, her body beginning to tremble. Sleep was overwhelming her and the battle against it was slowly being lost. The slow 'beep' of the pulsator was the only sound telling Sakura he was still alive, but its continual slowing rate was showing that he was dieing. _

'_Damn my adolescent weakness. Damn my insecurity! Damn life! Kakashi...' _

_Tears were stinging at the corners of her eyes again, this time freely falling upon her roseate cheeks. She had fought so hard to keep them in for so long, but they were spilling and showing weakness. She forced more chakra out of her hands, chakra she really didn't have. Her body was becoming weary and she probably wouldn't make it through the night if she continued to force chakra._

_And then it was heard. –CRASH-_

_The glass vase smashed against her back, causing her to lose balance and fall forward. The green chakra disappeared leaving the entire room dark. Her sweating face made contact with cold, smooth skin, his steady pants echoing into her ears._

_Her lips were pressed upon his cheek, her own cheeks blushing. Quickly regaining her composure she pushed herself up in hopes that she didn't hurt him._

_Turning around to figure out where the disturbance came from she noticed. Upon a nightstand next to Kakashi's hospital bed was the little owl she had met so long ago in the forest. Its big yellow eyes filled with determination and pride. It seemed to be staring right at Sakura, mimicking her lack of power. Sakura gasped, and then it moved. _

_As it flew up ready to leave, something fell from its foot. The wet substance fell from a cup on the nightstand, one sakura thought she had emptied. Spilling over Kakashi's barely open wounds it began to hiss in anger, his skin turning a bright red. _

"_Kakashi!" Sakura grabbed a towel and wiped off as much of the substance as she could. The pulsator was raging, the beeping accelerating drastically. Sakura looked back at where the owl was, but it was gone. _

"_Kakashi!" Suddenly the pulsator grew silent. Sakura's eyes widened tears piling out. "no... No...NO! Kakashi No!"_

_Grabbing his shoulders she shook him slightly, her hands barely keeping a grip. Sakura's legs finally had had enough for the night and buckled beneath her, her knees falling to the floor with a painful thump _

_Her head rested on the edge of the bed, her arms finally letting go of his shoulders in the process, and instead scrapping gently down his chest. _

"_Kakashi...please..." She closed her eyes, surrendering to the strain against her body for sleep, and she could have sworn just before she went out cold, that she heard a... 'beep'_

_--- _

"_Sakura! Sakura! Are you awake?" Tsunade's screeching penetrated Sakura's hearing, blocking out the peaceful dream she had just had._

_Sakura's eyes opened just a bit, her emerald orbs shining in the morning sun. "Tsunade-sama..."_

"_Phew. I'm glad; you scared me earlier..."_

"_Earlier?"_

"_I found you passed out on the floor... I can't believe you let yourself work until you were drained... Sakura, Kakashi is important, but your own health is your top priority, understand?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened in sudden remembrance. "What about Kakashi? Is he alright? Is he?"_

"_He's..."_

Tears fell from her bloodstained eyes. She stared up at the eager blue eyes she was oh so used to, and the onyx ones she had worked so hard to forget.

"Sakura..." Her body was engulfed by masculine warmth. Strong arms wrapped about her small form, resting on the small of her back. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up from her knees. He was wearing a black shirt that day, one with the small red and white fan sewn into the fabric on the right arm. Her lip was trembling as they met gaze, but she for once didn't want to push him away. Instead she laid her head on his shoulder, her tong tresses curtaining over his shoulder.

Naruto smiled softly before turning to the door and opening it. He walked in, but...

...it was empty...

---

Naruto ran out of the room shocked. "Where is he?"

Tsunade was walking down the hall towards her office with a big stack of papers.

"Tsunade-obaachan!"

She stopped, just before Naruto ran into her. "What is it Naruto..." Naruto ran up to the side of her, noticing how tired and old she looked. His eyes widened.

"Obaa-chan? Where is Kakashi..."

Tsunade's face paled and her gaze narrowed. "Sakura didn't tell you..." She glowered at Naruto for a moment and then closed her eyes. "Follow me..."

Naruto scurried after her, followed by Sasuke, and a hesitant Sakura.

They walked up two flights of stairs until they reached a really bright room. '430'

The door swung open...

A glistening charcoal eye stared at his three pupils. You could see small curves form under his mask. His face was pale and sickly, but yet he seemed completely oblivious to it, for in his hand was the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise, and on his shoulder lay the

Owl...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well here's that chapter... I actually was going to make Kakashi die, but eh what the heck... He's alive and well... or is he... but anyway I think Sakura has a little phobia for this owl after it nearly killed her Sensei. Or so she thought it did... But ok, if you don't remember the owl go back to chapter 4, that was when I introduced it...

Well I'm terribly sorry for my delay, but I had some trouble coming up with a satisfactory chapter, and suffered a little bit of a writers block... waa... Anyways though I'm sorry once again, and I do hope you liked this chapter, even a little 'cus I did make it just a bit longer than my usual chapters, (though I didn't find this to my perfect satisfaction) and will stay tuned for my final chapter... which will be up soon I hope...

Ok well I'll see ya next time for the final chapter...


	17. Chapter 17: Her heart beats on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Jeez!! I can't believe I havent updated! Though I promised you all this one would be out sooner it came out later!! How terrible of me! Sorry. Sorry. Gomen, Gomen. I'm sorry it took me soo soo long to update, but here as I said, is the final chapter of Shattered Tears!! Waa, Waa, its over... Just kidding. Anyways enough of my talking and on to the final chappy!!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Her Heart Beats On...**

Delicious steam floated through the air, filling their nostrils with hunger. Naruto licked his lips heartily as the warm bowl of miso ramen, complimented with mouth-watering ingredients, like menma and bonito flakes; kelp and tofu; wakame and spring onion, and naruto and an egg half (1). Naruto practically was drooling over his meal, as he pitifully attempted to wait to eat until everyone else was served.

A loud sigh escaped his lips, drawing everyone's attention. He was staring at his food anxiously, his tongue every now and then thrashing out to lick his dry lips.

Sakura frowned and closed her eyes. "Naruto, you can go ahead and eat, we won't mind."

Naruto's eyes gleamed joyously and he lifted his head to look at his teammate. She was beautiful really, and after the near death of her sensei just a month ago and now that Sasuke and her were back to normal (well in his perspective they were) she had seemed to pretty herself; taking care of her long hair and maintaining its silken ways, while still acting as a full fledged Ninja, and also she didn't have that sickly look to her skin nor the bags under her eyes. She was carrying herself as a whole other person, holding her head up high as she walked down streets, being more social and even wearing form fitting clothing. "Really, Sakura-chan?!" His smile was piercing, and his hand was rubbing the back of his head shyly. "Ok. Itadakimasu!"

Sakura watched as Naruto began to dig into his meal, at the speed of lightning. It seemed that every time she would blink the bowl of ramen would be full, or that is until the bowls piled so high next to him that they were unmistakable. Silently she shook her head and turned away to face her sensei and other comrade.

Kakashi was eying Naruto, but as Sakura turned he focused his gaze on her. She had changed and he could see it, but her eyes, the luminescence that used to linger in them just wouldn't return, and it saddened him.

"Sakura..."

Sakura smiled brightly (though Kakashi knew it wasn't real).

Kakashi turned his vision over to Sasuke, who was staring down at the steaming bowl of ramen a waitress had just placed down, and then over to Naruto who had already completed nearly four bowls.

"Me and Naruto will be leaving now…."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But sensei, you haven't ate your food yet."

"Right. Well I wasn't too hungry. I'll leave an extra tip for the chef. Come Naruto.."

"Eh? Bu-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and jerked him up from his chair, all the while, smiling at Sakura.

"But what about Sasu-"

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura. Sasuke." Kakashi nodded curtly before walking out the door with a scrambling Naruto trailing behind.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as they left them, alone. "Weird." Sakura turned back towards her chair and began to eat her meal quietly.

Sasuke however, knew exactly why Kakashi had left and dragged Naruto with him. He wasn't a fool.

They ate in silence until both were completely finished with their meals.

"Ahh, So full! I don't know how Naruto can eat so much, when I can barely finish one bowl."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, staring at her hands resting upon her forced outstretched belly. He watched as she threw her head back over the head of the chair. He stared as her lips parted angelically and as a full gasp escaped the tender flesh.

"Sakura…"

She hesitated to turn her head. "Yes Sasuke?" That fake smile. Had she forgotten how to smile after so long? Or was it just she didn't wish to smile?

"Can I walk you home?"

"Eh? Well, um…"

"It's fine you don't have t-"

"I don't want to have to burden you Sasuke."

Sasuke's blank face stared at Sakura, as she turned her eyes away from him. They sat there for a few minutes, thinking, in silence.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm.."

"Will you walk me home?"

Sasuke stood, placing his hands securely into his pockets. He waited as Sakura also stood, placing the tiny black purse from off the floor onto her shoulders. They walked out of the restaurant bowing at the Chef in thanks.

---

The walk to Sakura's apartment was slightly odd. Neither spoke, but somehow, neither exactly could tell, their hands linked. (A/N: Too cheesy?) The moon shone down on this night, beautifully glowing down on their features, making them look like a couple out on a walk.

"Here we are." Sakura stopped just as they came in close proximity to it. "Would you like to come in?"

"…sure…"

Sasuke followed her in and sat down on her couch after being told to do so.

She walked into her kitchen and began to boil water for tea.

"Itai!"

Sasuke frowned and quirked an eyebrow; 'what in the world is she doing?'

-BANG-

Sasuke swiftly stood and sprinted into the kitchen.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head around, her eyes watery and a finger in her mouth. The tea pot was on the floor, its contents spilled all over.

"What happened here?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Nothing."

Sasuke didn't move. They stared at each other for a moment, their gazes intense.

"I, I, its nothing, now please wait in the living room while I clean this me-"

Sakura was suddenly pulled to her feet and Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Just shut up."

Their lips met. Sakura's eyes widened, but oddly her body refused to pull away. His tongue gently nudged her upper lip and she allowed him entrance. Their tongues played for a while, exploring the ongoing depths of each others mouths, their arms wrapping tightly around each other in long awaited embracement.

Sakura didn't quite remember how they eventually made it to her bedroom, but knew they didn't stop kissing until he laid her down upon her bed softly, only to continue on kissing her.

The night moved with grace, the two enjoying each moment of each others company. Sakura couldn't help but feel that as the two became intimate, more and more her hatred for Sasuke wore away, flying away as sweaty steam in the night. Her eyes stared out her small room window, gazing upon the starlit sky. She could feel his heavy breathing along her side, his muscular arm resting angelically on her stomach.

"Sakura…."

Slightly surprised she turned her head. "Yes, Sasuke?"

He smirked, but oddly it wasn't his usual bold, 'better than you' smirk.

"I love you."

Sakura froze. Never had she expected the emotionless, uncaring Uchiha prodigy to say those words. Especially to someone such as herself!

They lay there in silence the rest of the night, the two not speaking another word.

---

The sun rays glistened through the windows. Sakura stared at the ceiling, an odd feeling of bitterness and anger corrupting her, yet she had no idea why.

She still couldn't believe he had said something of such power to her, and so gently. Was it Sasuke who had said that to her or was she dreaming.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"About….you know…."

"Heh. I didn't expect anything from you, you don't have to tell me anyth-"

"I love you Sasuke! I love you so much!" Tears fell down her cheeks, painting her paled skin as they made it down towards her chin.

Sasuke frowned and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, shifting her body to face him. Then he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm glad your heart is willing to accept someone who's put you through hell Sakura. I'm glad your heart beats on…."

* * *

Ok! Please don't kill me for writing such a terrible ending! I'm So sorry!!!! Sorry! Sorry!!!

Actually, I was just unsatisfied with this chapter and how it ended. think it ended sorta cheesy? I do! Aww, well, I'm a terrible writer!! I'm sorry!!! -cries for hours- (just kidding). well, anywho; Please feel free to scold me to hell on this terrible and unsatisfying ending, or praise me if you actually liked it, and thank you all who've read my story and reviewed or read it and stayed silent, all the same I'm glad I had some readers and all who did read I'm indebted (is that a word?) to you forever!!! I love you all! thank you for taking the time out of your life to read this story! Bye!


End file.
